You'll Never Have To Be Alone
by uiytrcgvhbvyi
Summary: A look at the future after White Orchids. Jane and Lisbon are married, Cho is struggling with some issues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It has literally taken me this long to get my head together after the finale (still not entirely together). So this is just my rambling muse about what could have happened post White Orchids, and is a work in progress so updates will be sketchy and infrequent (SORRY!)**

**Disclaimer: Is there an unlimited number of seasons? Did Jane and Lisbon get together in Season 1? No, I don't own The Mentalist.**

* * *

"Teresa …" he mumbled silkily into her hair

She drew back slightly and lifted her eyes to his "Patrick …?"

His heart leapt at the sound of his name on her tongue. A sweet, sweet symphony that he did not often have the pleasure of hearing "Don't you think they'll start noticing we're gone? I mean, it is _our _wedding" the feeling that thought gave him was incomparable.

"Probably" she muttered. As much as she loved her friends, and family, she love sitting here with her new husband even more. The memory of his face when she had revealed her secret to him was imprinted in her memory. It always would be. The delight on his face was something she did not see often, so she revelled in it. Yet still she could not shake the fear that she might one day wake up and he might not be there. He had left her so many times before that she was nervous, and so she clung on to him as if for dear life.

He pulled back from her even further, trying to disentangle himself from her desperate grip. "Teresa …" he whispered to her, his face right in front of hers, his hands on her cheeks "I am not going _anywhere._ I love you! And I love our baby, and I will _not _leave you alone. I promise I will never leave you again"

Her voice came out like a whisper "Okay. Okay" She sat almost still as he lent forwards to kiss her, only moving a couple of centimetres towards him.

Jane sat back and took Lisbon's hands in his "Come on, my dear" gingerly he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you, Patrick" her voice was still quiet, tear-filled, it almost broke as she spoke.

He squeezed her a little tighter, letting her know that he felt the same, and that he was there for her no matter what.

* * *

"Is the great Teresa Lisbon crying?" Stan mocked his older sister as they re-joined the party.

"Bite me, Stan!" she hissed at him. Not in an angry way, but once again in a joking way "And it's Teresa Jane now!"

Jane physically jumped at the name "You … you" he stammered "Want to change your name?"

She looked at him as if he was mad "Of course, Jane! We're married now"

"Teresa" he mumbled, now it was his turn to cry "You didn't have to do that" he trailed his fingers lightly over the freckles on her bare arms.

"I want to" she smiled up at him devilishly, standing on her toes to kiss him tenderly. Quietly, so only he could hear him she whispered "For all three of us".

Jane's eyes welled up with tears once more, his face morphing into a joyful, loving smile "Teresa _Jane_. Sounds good … I love you so much" he stroked her face, tracing all her freckles. His thumb ghosting over her soft flesh. Memorising the way her face felt when she was smiling. He had done this before, when he had been blinded, but today was the first day of the rest of their lives. He wanted to remember her beauty forever.

* * *

Jane stood at the side of the party, watching his new wife as she twirled around with her brother's. In all the time he had known her he had never seen her so carefree; so happy.

"Hey, Jane!" Grace said as she came to stand next to him.

"Hi" he replied, casting her a momentary glance before returning his gaze to Teresa.

Grace followed his gaze with a knowing smile "We're all really happy for you two. It's about time you two found happiness"

"Took us long enough!" he chuckled.

"Yeah it did. Hey, you and Lisbon – er – Jane … _Teresa_ need to come out with us some time. We don't see any of you nearly enough"

"Yeah we should. When are you guys going home?"

"Oh, tomorrow. We can't stay for long, we need to get back to the kids"

"Well then why don't we meet up tomorrow then?"

Grace looked a little shocked "Are you two not having a honeymoon then?"

He shook his head, smiling at his little workaholic "Teresa doesn't want to miss work" she had always thrown herself into work, and it had always worried him a little. Right now he was hoping

"She works too much" she sighed.

"I know! So tomorrow? It'll be like old time" he nudged her with his elbow affectionately. The years they had spent together in the bullpen had forced them all close. Now the five of them where the best of friends. Grace and he were admittedly the least friendly out of all of them, but they still got on very well.

"Sure. Go out for drinks?. I'll talk to Cho"

"Ok-ay" he nodded. He looked away from the red-head and back to the dance floor where Teresa was still spinning around with Stan. She was beginning to look a little dizzy and tired "I think I should go and rescue my wife from her brothers before she collapses"

* * *

He came up behind her and as she paused to take a breath he grabbed her from behind. She let out a little shriek as he hoisted her into the air, like he had done earlier.

"Patrick!" she squealed at him "Put me down!"

"Okay, okay" he conceded before she started to hit him. He let go of her and she dropped onto the floor, wobbling a little and grasping at her husband to support herself.

"What is your sudden obsession with hugging me?" she teased him.

"I want everyone to know that you are mine, and I am never going to let you go"

She let out a low chuckle "Out of context that could sound quite creepy!"

"Hmm" he agreed.

"What were you talking to Grace about?"

"Oh they have to go back home tomorrow so were wondering if the old CBI team could go out for dinner"

"As long as it's just dinner and no alcohol" her hand slid down to rest on her flat stomach.

"I can't make any promises, but _you_ are definitely not having any young lady!" he said with a mischievous smirk.

"Young lady?" she scoffed "I'm hardly young!"

"You're younger than me, and -" he leaned in closer "- Young enough to get knocked up" he sealed her lips with a kiss before she could reply. He felt like a young man having his first taste of true love, his first exhilarating; tempting; whirlwind of a romance. One he would always remember. But this time he would never forget not because it was his first dip in the pool, but because this was his last. This was the one he was never going to let go, never going to put in danger. This new family, this second chance was going to be his forever and no one could take that away from him.

"Ssh!" she snipped at him when they pulled apart. She leant against him heavily, using him as her own personal, extra spine.

"Are you okay?" he asked her worriedly "Do you want to go?"

"I'm fine Jane!" she insisted slightly exasperatedly. He had asked her the same question many times over and over again.

He threw her a smile "Sweetie" he passed his hand lightly over her arms and they eventually settles on her face, caressing her smooth cheeks "I just want everything to be okay"

Teresa snuggled herself into his chest, the height difference made it impossible to touch their foreheads together so she settled for this amount of closeness "It is and it all will be" she whispered into the soft fabric of his clothes.

* * *

"T, we're gonna go back to the hotel now. Kids need to go to bed"

"Okay Stan" she pulled her younger, but taller, brother in for a hug "It was good to see you all again!"

He gave a slight chuckle at that "You need to come up to Chicago more often! The both of you"

The newly-weds exchanged a mutual look "Yeah. We'll have to arrange that"

After Stan and his family left it did not take long for some of the other guests to start disappearing from the crowd. Gradually the numbers thinned and thinned until barely any one was left: the Janes, Cho, the Rigsbys, Abbot, Wylie and Jimmy and his girlfriend. Without agreeing so they all began to clear up, there was not much mess but they still tidied up together. Eventually it was just the old CBI team left – standing there is awkward silence, no one knowing what to say, not even Patrick Jane.

"Well … I guess congratulations are in order" Grace started off the conversation.

"Yeah. Uh … congratulations guys" Rigsby stuttered, at a loss with the immensity of the situation "Well always knew you'd get together"

"Never thought we'd get this far though" Jane chuckled at the bewildered expressions on their faces. He wrapped his hand around _his wife's _hip and pulled her flush against him. She blushed as he leant down and kissed her tenderly on the nose.

Grace giggled at Lisbon's embarrassment and Jane's cuteness "I'm glad you did"

"So," Cho interrupted the conversation "What's happening tomorrow?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes/No? Thoughts people? Should I continue or what?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my darlings! I did not expect so many people to respond, I woke up the day after posting with about 40 emails (more than I have ever had before). I found this bit harder to write than I thought it would be. Sorry!**

**Anyway, once more unto the brink …**

* * *

Teresa awoke to the sound of light rain pattering on the roof of the airstream. The splat made as each drop hit the metal echoed more than it should have in the hushed silence. She shifted her weight onto her side, trying to settle down to get more sleep without waking her husband up. Last night had left her pretty tired, so much had happened in one day. She had caught a serial killer; gotten married; told her husband she was pregnant; had a party, not to mention the private party after everyone had left.

When she looked into Patrick's face she saw that his blue-green eyes were open and watching her as she reminisced.

"Hey you!" she mumbled under her breath

"Hey yourself" he reached his hand out to her hip and pulled himself down to waist height "And hey you …"

She ran her hand through his tousled hair, down his back, across his arm, and finally settled on top of his hand. Their eyes met again and a bolt of electricity shot through their bodies – the exchanged looks were so loving, too beautiful. Jane could not resist but slide himself up again and claim her mouth as his. The kiss was longing, desperate, tender and perfect all in one.

"What time are we meeting the others?" Teresa asked sleepily from the bed. Her doting husband had made her stay in bed so that he could get breakfast for her.

"12" he replied as he placed the tray on the bed between them. It was laden with eggs, bacon, sausage, various fruit and a couple of pancakes.

She laughed at him "You expect me to eat all that?"

"Half those eggs are mine!" he complained as he lifted a piece of fruit to her lips.

"Oh, right?"

* * *

They left the airstream dressed in normal clothing, a rare sight on Jane. As handsome as he looked in his usual suits the casual look gave him a certain are of desirability. The rugged boyishness made him look, in Teresa's eyes, a thousand times sexier.

"You should not wear suits more often!" she told him appreciatively.

He giggled like a child at that "These are literally all the 'non-suit' clothes I own"

The look she gave him was horrified "You're kidding, right?"

"No. After Charlotte and Angela … died" he managed to squeeze out "I got rid of most of my clothes"

She snuggled into his side, comforting him to the best of her ability "I am sure they would be very proud of the man you have become, Patrick"

"You know what?" he said, looking into her green eyes "I think they would've. For the past 14 years I have been dwelling on what-could-have-beens, and what-ifs, and I never saw what was right in front of me. Ange and Charlotte will always be in my heart, but I need someone else too – I need you. You and our baby"

"I love you so much" she said. Her voice was filled with tears and came out a little raspy.

He kissed her on the top of her head "I love you too"

* * *

"Hey, there they are!" Grace squealed as they entered; clapping her hands in excitement.

"Hi" she smiled at them.

"We were worried you weren't coming!" Rigsby chuckled.

They took turns exchanging hugs and greetings before taking their seats around a table. The silence that descended on them was filled with awkwardness, had it been 3 or 4 years ago then there would have been no problem, but it was not 3 or 4 years ago, a lot had happened since they were a team. Not all of it bad, but all of it eventful. All of it life-changing.

"So you two are married now" the tall, lanky man said unhelpfully.

"Yeah … uh … yeah we are"

"So are you two" Cho put in. All his friends were married to each other, and he had no one, it made him feel slightly sad and left out.

"Yeah." Grace nodded "So what about you, Cho?" she paused, missing the other's frantic looks that were screaming 'no! no!' at her "You got anyone special?"

"No" he spoke as pointedly and emotionally detached as always.

"Oh"

They sat in silence for a couple more seconds. Looking at each other, hoping someone would say something, anything, to break the silence.

"So, Wayne, Grace, how's business?" Jane eventually said.

The two shared a look "It's good. Yeah. There's quite a few people who need us!"

"Slow, but we make good money. Enough to look after Ben and Maddie"

Cho almost missed the way Jane looked over at his wife, almost. Everyone else missed it, including Teresa. He narrowed his eyes at the man, trying to read the reader. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks – his boss, well ex-boss, was pregnant. There was going to be another baby in the group. Just another reminder that everyone was happy and he was alone. But he couldn't think like that, they were his friends, they were happy that's what counted.

"Are you alright Cho?" Lisbon turned to him "You're awfully quiet!"

"I'm thinking" he stated "Are _you_ alright?"

Taken aback she stuttered "Y-yeah. Why?"

He shrugged.

The conversation soon picked up as they all became more relaxed and slipped into old habits. They laughed together, mocked each other (usually at Patrick or Rigsby's expense). It was good for them. After the death of Red John they had not spent any time together as a unit, as friends. It was good. Nice, more than nice, it was amazing.

"Anyone want a drink?" Jane asked "Rigsby you're driving, but anyone else"

Grace looked at her husband asking if he minded driving them all the way, when she saw he did not mind she accepted Jane's offer "Sure"

"Cho you want anything?" he said as he stood up.

"No" the man said, noticing, with a narrowing of his eyes, that he did not ask his wife.

* * *

**A/N: I estimated the 14 years thing, I guess that's approximately how long ago they died, if not more. Right I am going to Italy so I will not be able to update for but I will write while I am there so as soon as I get back I will update! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys I am back from Italy. It was great (apart from the fact that I have really injured my hip). I really liked writing this one for some reason, sorry it is a little short but I have had little time. It will be longer next time I swear.**

* * *

After the Rigsby's left it was just Cho and the newly-weds left alone together. Jane and Cho sized each other up silently, trying not to let Teresa know that something was up between the two of them. Alas their efforts were in vain – Teresa was not stupid, she had been working with the two of them for a long time now – she saw through them immediately.

"Okay what's going on?"

They both feigned innocence "What do you mean?"

"You two are staring at each other, what's up?"

The two men shared a look between them coming to a mutual decision about whether to tell her or not. On the one hand telling her might upset and scare her, whereas on the other she knew something was happening and there was no way she would let it drop, she was like that.

Under his wife's scrutinising gaze Patrick conceited "He knows" he spoke with a tip of his head towards the stoic man beside him.

"Knows what" she had a sinking feeling she knew exactly 'what' but was hoping against hope that she was wrong.

Cho's face never changed as he answered "That you're pregnant"

For a moment she sat there in shock trying frantically to piece together a comprehendable sentence "I … I …" she stammered desperately before, unable to stop herself, blurting out "Please don't put me on desk duty"

"Teresa!" Jane said. Obviously he wanted her to be safe, for their baby to be protected and safe – as safe as he could possibly make them under the circumstances.

She grabbed his hand with hers and gripped it tightly"Patrick, you know I can't stand desk duty. In a few months I swear, but not yet. _Please_!"

She looked from man to man, pleading them to see it her way with her big green eyes.

Cho wavered "Okay okay. You can stay in the field until your vest no longer fits. 2 or 3 months"

"Thank you Kimball!" she scared him by throwing her arms around him "Jane?" she turned to her husband.

He groaned, he had never been able to deny her much for very long "Fine! But you must take every single precaution" he took hold of her arms "_Every _precaution. You hear?"

She nodded breathlessly "Of course" ten she captured his mouth in a tender kiss "I love you"

"And there will be none of _that _at work"

* * *

That night they lay in bed together, their hands clasped between them, shoulders touching, feet seeking comfort in each other. It had been a long day and Patrick was still not happy about the fact that his wife would still be going out in the field. However, he did know how much her job meant to her – they had nearly lost each other because of it, and he knew that she would go out of her mind if she didn't have it. A sudden thought struck him "Teresa …?"

"Yeah" she drawled sleepily.

"When do you think you got pregnant?"

She rolled over so that she was facing him, barely 3 inches away "I guess it was after we saved Abbott. We weren't exactly all that careful that night"

Where she blushed at the memory of their escapade he smiled dreamily, but then sobered "Berfore Vega's funeral … before I left"

She untangled their hands and laid hers on his cheek, trying to reassure him, showing that she felt okay with it all "We didn't know. You … _you _didn't know"

"What would you have done if you hadn't found me?"

"Patrick …" she almost sobbed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, her chest heaving.

"Please, Lisbon" he copied her action and rolled over to face her.

"I – I don't know. Carried the baby full-term, quit my job, sink into depression … I don't know because it never happened. I found you, you are back and that is all that matters now – not what happened, but what will happen. You, me and" she pulled his hand down onto her stomach, holding it in place "Our baby"

"But what if I let the two of you down? What if I fail? What if I hurt you again?"

"You won't. I know you better than anyone. You, Patrick Jane, are not going to let us down"

* * *

**A/N: I know nothing about FBI protocols so yeah I am sorry if I got anything wrong. Please leave a review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, the internet access has been down, it randomly went out on Sunday night and has only just come back (internet provider fucked up again). But enough about my pitiful excuse for a life, let's hear more about the Jane's!**

* * *

The next day at work Teresa tried her best to avoid Cho, she felt very awkward because of the conversation that had taken place between the three of them yesterday afternoon. Teresa was renowned for being a very private person, she did not like people knowing everything about her, even if they were one of her best friends like Cho was. Also, she did not like the creepiness of Cho knowing about her sex life.

"Lisbon!" Wylie called "I mean … er … Jane"

"Wylie just call me Teresa" she sighed "What's up?"

"Is there something strange happening with Cho?"

"N-no. Why?"

"It just seems like you're avoiding him"

"No" she said walking away.

"… right?"

* * *

Cho spent most of his day in his new office trying to find someone that he could trust to join his team. After the death of Vega and Abbott and Jane leaving, they were down too many agents. He also knew that Teresa would be going on maternity leave at some point in the near future. He needed to find new team members, and fast. With a heavy sigh he tried his last option "Rigsby, it's Cho."

"Oh hey man. What's up?"

"We're down 2 agents …." uncharacteristically he hesitated "… would you or Van Pelt consider coming and joining us?"

"Wow … um … I dunno man. Grace and I have a good job now … it's not dangerous, we have Ben and Maddie. Look, I'll talk to Grace and we'll see"

"Okay."

"Sorry Cho"

With another sigh he hung up the phone – he wanted to work with someone he could trust, someone he knew, not someone random that Human Resources sent up to him. To tell the truth all he wanted was his old friends back together. Like the old days. But it was never going to be the same again, four out of the five of them were married (and to each other!) and either had, or were expecting children. It seems that life moves on, apparently leaving him behind. Life goes on … ready or not. Then the phone rang again.

* * *

Cho and Lisbon stood on opposite sides of the dead body, glancing between each other and the poor woman sprawled across the floor. This case was going to be difficult to work seeing as there was only two of them now (if you didn't count Wylie). They might have to call Jane back in for a while. Neither of them really wanted to do that for the man would be insufferable in both his efforts to protect his wife and unborn child and his smugness over them not being able to cope without him.

"Lis – Jane …" Cho was not used to using her married name, or to giving her orders "Find out if there is any family"

"Okay" she nodded and immediately moved away. She called Wylie and asked him to run a background check on the deceased woman. He was done quickly, having only had to type in her name and narrow the search with her address and description.

"Claire Chandler. Born in Omaha, July 1st 1989"

"Is there any listed next of kin?"

There came the sound of tapping, then "Aside from the kid, her father still lives in Nebraska"

"Wait, what kid?"

"Oh I thought you would have seen him. She has a 5 year old son, Joey. Was he not at the crime scene?"

"No. Maybe he's with his father?"

"Uh-uh" Wylie said as he shook his head, but as she was on the phone Teresa could not see this "Joey's father, the vic's husband, was killed 3 years ago in a car accident"

"Thank you Wylie. Text me her father's address." With that she hung up on him and turned in search of her long-time co-worker and friend "Cho!" she called, jogging over to him.

"Did you get anything from Wylie?"

Teresa nodded "Victim has a son, Joey he's 5. Her husband died 3 years ago in a car accident, and he has a father in Nebraska, Wylie's texting me the address"

"Okay. Any idea where the kid is?"

"None" she answered a little breathlessly.

* * *

Jane woke up to the not entirely unpleasant feeling of his wife hurriedly scrambling across him. He laid in bed dazed for a few minutes, before jumping to his feet at the sound of retching. In an instant he was at Teresa's side, holding her hair out of her face for her. Straddling her with his legs he sat behind her and rubbed her back soothingly – he hated seeing her feeling ill. After what seemed like hours she leant back into him, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Are you okay?" he mumbled into her.

"Hmm" she groaned by way of response, which was all he would be getting out of her whilst she felt this bad. Suddenly hit by another wave of nausea she tipped forwards and attempted to empty her guts into the toilet once more.

Speaking from past experience he whispered "Morning sickness is a bitch"

When the torment finally ended Lisbon sat on the edge of the bed wrapped in a blanket. Her worrying husband was bustling around the tiny kitchen trying to find something for her to eat or drink that would not make her sick again. There wasn't exactly much in the refrigerator. Avoiding dairy foods he produced a bagel.

"Here, eat"

She turned away from the food and mumbled "I don't want it"

"Teresa, you need to eat, even if you don't want to"

"It'll make me sick again. I don't want to be sick again"

"Reese" he said, using her childhood nickname "Please sweetie"

Sleepily, she leant her head on his shoulder and held out her hand for the bagel.

"Thank you" he smiled as she grudgingly took a small bite.

They sat on the bed quietly as she nibbled the food, leaning into each other. Patrick had an arm slung over her shoulders, holding her to his side. It was a while before her spoke, nuzzling her head as he did so "It'll get better soon, I promise"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about what I named the characters, I've obviously been watching Friends too much recently. Please leave a review (I'll love you forever)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ciao! This took longer than I expected because I had no motivation whatsoever, so apologies! Also, I am being indecisive and I changed my name again … sorry! See Anna, I promised I would get this up today! xd**

* * *

As strong as he knew his wife was he was worried about her and he insisted on driving her to work.

"Jane I can handle it!" she insisted.

He sighed, knowing he may lose this battle "Teresa I just want to make sure you're okay"

"I'm fine! I can manage to drive myself to work!"

He touched her arm "I know sweetheart … I just …"

"Patrick, I know you want to protect us, but we're going to be fine."

"You don't know that!"

She clamped her hands around his face "Patrick! You can't keep pulling me from the paths of oncoming trains"

"I can try" he choked out, placing his fingers over hears and interlocking them. Is breathe was rough as he tried desperately trying to keep himself from crying on her. The ocean pools of his eyes swirled and rolled like choppy waves out at sea.

Leaning forwards she touched their foreheads together and his hands went to her waist "Just this once."

"Thank you" he said as he kissed her once, twice, three times.

* * *

Once he had driven her to work, he followed her into the building and up the stairs. No one looked even remotely surprised to see him as very few people knew that he had renegotiated his FBI contract and had left work.

"Jane?" Wylie was the first to notice the blond skulking along behind his wife.

"Jason! Hey"

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd quit"

"I did. I just got bored and wanted to see how you guys were managing without me"

Over at her desk (where she was _not _listening to the conversation going on) Teresa snorted at him. He threw her a look as if to say 'please … just be cool'. That did not stop her from glaring at him over the top of her computer. Childishly he stuck his tongue out at her, making her giggle a little. A soft smile broke out over his face as he watched her avert her eyes from him. It was the same look he had given her 10 years ago when he gave her the little origami frog by way of apology.

"What are you doing here?" Cho asked the same question Wylie had earlier.

"Just thought I'd pop by" he shrugged.

"Seeing as you're here, take a look at the case file" he tossed the file onto the table in front of the blond as he walked past.

An arrogant smile broke out over Jane's face "I knew you couldn't manage without me" he chuckled at Lisbon.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped back angrily and he raised his hands in mock surrender. He knew it was just hormones and disgruntled moodiness talking. Wylie frowned.

* * *

Jane did not stay the day. As much as he had wanted to, he was soon kicked out by his grumpy wife. He knew that he had pushed his boundaries today. Lisbon was very independent. She liked to believe that she could manage on her own, even if she could not. That was just her way, and Patrick knew that if they were going to get anywhere within this relationship he would need to respect that and let her do things on her own, even if it caused him to worry. Anyway, she had Cho and Wylie, they were both fiercely loyal to her and would protect her by any means possible. Their old friend Cho would be especially vigilant now that he knew of her pregnancy. Jane almost felt sorry for Wylie who was completely out of the loop.

* * *

"Hi"

Cho's thoughts were broken by a soft, slightly high-pitched voice "Hello …" he looked up to find a woman there. She was tall and slim, her hair was fair and curled slightly at the ends, but it was he bright eyes that shocked him the most. They were blue, but not just blue like Jane's, they were flecked with green and brown and gold, it gave them an almost aquatic look.

"You're Kimball Cho, right?"

"That depends on who's asking"

"No, I _know_ you're Kimball Cho, it says on the door … um" she fidgeted "Perhaps I should start again"

"That would be a good idea"

She shook off her surprise quickly, quicker than most would "I'm Wren Summers. HR told me to come here"

"Why?"

"They said you were a couple of team members down because of …" she didn't know whether or not it would be suitable to mention the fact that she knew of Vega's death, so she went for very vague terminology "… reasons"

"You mean the death of Michelle Vega?"

She blushed and lowered her head "Yes I meant that"

"Okay" he said and turned back to his work.

"So … is that a 'yes Wren of course we would love you to work with us'?"

"No." Cho answered simply and her face fell, he did not even look up at her.

Wren took a step backwards towards the door "Oh … okay … what should I tell HR?"

With a sigh he put down his work and got to his feet "Follow me"

Wren trotted along behind him, surprised when he did not head for the elevator. He instead took her to where Lisbon was hard at work (Wylie was in the break room making himself a coffee).

"There's a spare desk there" he indicated the one behind Wylie's – Vega's old desk.

Lisbon had been watching them since they entered "What's going on Cho?"

"Hi" Wren said before he could answer "I'm Wren Summers."

"Teresa Lis -" she shook her head "Teresa _Jane_" it was hard being a newly-wed and trying to remember your new name all the time.

"Apparently Ms Summers is going to be joining our team." he said with his arms folded.

"Oh"

"I am really sorry I had assumed they told you I was coming"

Cho looked at her "No"

"Yeah … um I'll just go and sit down" Wren squeezed her way past all the desks sat down in the seat. She dumped her bag on the floor and watched as Cho returned to his office. "Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much"

* * *

Lisbon was just preparing to leave when she realized that Jane had driven her to work and then taken the car back home. Begrudgingly she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled his number.

Jane scooped the phone off the bench beside him, seeing that it was his beautiful wife he answered with a cheerful smile "Hello"

"You took the car!" she growled at him.

He practically did a double take "What?"

"You took the car and now I have no way of getting home!"

"Oh I didn't think of that … well I'll come pick you up"

At that she spat "You planned this, didn't you?"

"No, I honestly didn't think about it, I'm sorry Teresa. Look I'll be there soon"

Lisbon mumbled under her breath, not really saying anything just grumbling.

"I love you …" he tried with a grimace.

With a frown she replied "Love you too"

Wren was sat a couple of desks away trying not to listen in on her new co-workers conversation, but she was not sat far away from her so could not help hearing everything "Boyfriend?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Husband. He insisted on driving e to work this morning and then drove the car back … so now I can't get home"

"Ah" Wren said.

* * *

"How was work?" Jane asked, breaking the heavy silence that had settled over the car.

"Fine"

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"We've got a new team member, Wren Summers"

"Mmm" Jane back-channelled "Is she nice?"

Teresa began to relax a little more. She was stressed and tired, which made her grumpy, but Jane had always been able to get her to open up "She seems okay … a little impulsive but I think she means well"

"That's good. How'd Cho take it?"

"I dunno … he spent the day in his office, but when he showed Wren to her desk he seemed weird. He was looking pretty much anywhere but at her …"

"Love is in the air" Jane sung quietly.

"Patrick!" she squealed at him, but she was laughing at the same time.

"What?" he laughed back "Only telling it how it is"

"You haven't even met Wren!"

"I know I know, but I know Cho, and I trust you" he looked over at her for a few seconds.

"Patr – WATCH THE ROAD!" she yelled and he immediately turned his gaze back to the road just in time to swerve around the parked car.

"Sorry, sorry!" this time he didn't look at her "Are you okay?"

She let go of the breath she had been holding "Fine, just get us home without killing us Jane"

"No promises" he smiled shakily.

* * *

Lisbon closed the airstream door behind her and promptly collapsed against it. Her head was aching, she was completely exhausted and she felt like she was about to faint. Having no energy to walk herself to her bed so she slide to the floor and sat propped up against the door. Jane had walked further in but noticing that she was no longer behind him he came back to find her.

"Hey"

She groaned by way of response.

"You're not going to sleep there, are you?"

Once again she groaned at him.

"No, you're not. Come here" he slide one arm under her legs and one between her back and the door.

"Patrick" she mumbled "Put me down"

He laid her gently down on the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Tenderly he brushed some of the loose hair out of her face, his hand lingered on her cheek and he bent down to kiss her sweetly "I'll wake you up in a couple of hours for something to eat"

Lisbon did not hear him, she was already fast asleep. Jane sat on the end of the bed and watched her as she quietly breathed in and out. He could not help a large smile breaking out across his face. To him everything was just perfect, she was just perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Fllllluuuuuffffffffff! Please leave reviews, my darlings!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Bleh! Sick day so you get an update! You know it's surprisingly easy to write TM while watching TM and being violently sick (I know, it's lovely)!**

* * *

Wren was in before anyone else. Being the eager newbie she wanted to make a good impression seeing as her new boss had apparently not taken a liking to her. However this posed a problem for her as she did not yet know exactly what they were working on. She sat awkwardly at her desk, the Chandler casefile sprawled open on the desk. Until the rest of the team got there she would have nothing to do other than read and try and get her subconscious to work on the case and make links. Sighing with boredom she pulled her phone out of her bag and stared at the screen. 6 missed calls. "I need to get a new phone"

* * *

Having been up for a while Jane was just wondering around the small airstream by himself. Noticing the time he stopped by the bed and bent down to kiss Lisbon awake. He started by pecking her on the forehead and then travelled down the side of her face. By the time he reached her cheek she was stirring.

"Patrick …" she mumbled at him, trying to push him off of her and go back to sleep.

"Teresa, you need to wake up" he said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't want to"

Jane kept going down her face and onto her neck. He stopped in her pulse point and kissed it repeatedly, nipping it a bit "_You_ have to go to work"

"Oh shit!" she threw back the blanket and leapt to her feet.

He laughed at her "Relax. It's fine, you don't have to leave for ages" Jane reached out for her and pulled her to him. His hands slid down to her hips and held her where she was.

"Mmm, Patrick I need to get to work!" she protested against his lips.

"Nah" he replied and pushed her against the wall "You don't need to go anywhere"

Teresa was surprised to find herself trapped between the wall and her husband and found that she didn't mind – work could wait. She ran her hands through his curly hair and knotted them in, kissing him back with a newfound fire. Jane slid his hands underneath her sleepshirt and caressed her sides, pulling her even closer into his body. Pressing her back into the wall Lisbon lifted her legs and wrapped them around Jane's waist.

"Teresa" he moaned breathily at her "You are so beautiful"

"Shh" she whispered as she trailed her hand down his face.

His lips fixated on her pulse point again, teasing her, biting her gently, showing her how much he wanted her. His need for her grew when she moaned and he lifted her away from the wall, his hands on her bottom. The airstream was so small that he did not have to carry her far to the bed. He laid Lisbon on the bed and knelt with his knees and hands either side of her hips and head. Her hair was laying fanned out around her head giving her a very innocent look. She was biting her bottom lip and smiling up at him, work completely forgotten.

* * *

"Cho!" Wren called when she saw him making his way towards his office.

He halted mid step and turned to face her "What?"

"I … er don't know what I am supposed to be doing" she said awkwardly, she did not like having to ask for help from other people.

He considered what to tell her to do "Run down all of her contacts" then he turned and left the room.

She nodded in recognition and stared after him "I'll get right on that"

Wylie arrived not long after Cho did "Hey" he greeted her nicely.

"Hi Jason" she smiled tensely back at him "Can you give me a hand with Claire Chandler's contacts? There is so many!"

"I … um …" he stuttered, but she gave him a pleading puppy dog look and he had to concede "Okay. I'll help"

* * *

An hour later and Lisbon still had not showed up for work, Cho was getting worried (not that he would ever show it). Teresa was never normally late, she was very big on punctuality and in all the years they had worked together she had only been late a couple of times. He gave her quarter of an hour more before deciding to call her.

Jane was woken by the ringing of a cell phone on the table. He looked down at Teresa who was sleeping peacefully, her head resting on his chest, and smiled lazily. Picking up the phone he answered it quietly "Hello"

"Jane? It's Cho"

"Cho! What's up?"

"I was going to ask why Lisbon hadn't shown up for work, but seeing as you have answered her cell I think I know the answer"

"Oh crap!" he shifted and shook her shoulder "Teresa! Teresa!"

"I preferred the other way you woke me up. What do you want?"

"Work! We forgot about work. Cho's calling, wants to know why you haven't shown up"

"Shit!" she scrambled off of him, accidentally elbowing him in the stomach and grabbed the phone out of his hand "I'm so sorry Cho! I'll be there in 30 minutes" she hung up and turned on Jane "You, this is your fault!"

"I didn't see you complaining"

"Shut up, you started it"

"I'm sorry, but shouldn't you be getting dressed"

She glared at him and then started dashing frantically around trying to find suitable clothing to wear to work. She worked herself up into such an angry frenzy trying to get herself ready I such a short space of time that once she was half dressed, she had to stop and rest her head against the wall, breathing deeply.

Patrick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her "I'm really sorry"

"I know I know. It wasn't your fault, we got carried away" she blushed.

He moved his hands so that they were splayed across her flat stomach "But please don't get stressed, okay?"

"Okay …" she twisted around in his arms to face him "I really need to go now"

"I love you" he gave her a quick kiss and then released her.

* * *

Lisbon ran out of the elevator and to her desk. Wren, Cho and Wylie were in the squadroom pouring over various files.

"I'm so, so sorry!" she gushed "I must have fallen asleep again"

Cho stared at her momentarily before saying "I understand that you just got married and there are … other issues, but you can't be late for work"

Wren and Wylie frowned. What 'other issues' was Cho talking about? Lisbon averted her eyes from all of them

"Don't let it happen again" he warned.

She nodded solemnly "I won't" she set her bag down and picked up one of the files "What are you doing?"

"Looking at all the people Claire talked to" Wren said with her head tipped backwards so that she was looking at Lisbon upside-down.

"Right" she wheeled a chair over to help them "Any news on the kid?"

"No"

"Oh, okay …"

* * *

Jane showed up at work a few hours later, they were all engrossed in their work so they didn't see him approaching. Lisbon was in the bathroom throwing up, but she hadn't told anyone that she was feeling sick.

Wren was the first one to notice him "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Teresa Jane, but I can't see her at her desk"

"Um, I think she went to the bathroom" she looked at him scrutinisingly "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, it's fine I'll wait for Lisbon"

"Lisbon?"

"Oh it was Teresa's maiden name"

"Oh … actually she's been gone for a while now, do you think I should go check on her?"

"No it's okay I'll go" he walked away from her desk towards the bathroom to find his wife

"Sir! Sir, you can't go in the ladies room" she groaned when he did not stop and just walked straight in through the door. Not knowing what to do she went looking for Cho "Cho, some guy just came in looking for Teresa and then walked into the ladies room. I didn't know what to do so I came to you"

Cho got to his feet, Lisbon was his friend and if she was in trouble then he wanted to protect her "What did this guy look like?"

"Blond hair, blue eyes, vest, suit" she listed.

"Summers, that's her husband!"

"Oh"

* * *

Luckily, when he walked into the bathroom only one stall was occupied. Looking under the door he could see that Teresa was sitting on the floor. He knocked on the door "Teresa? Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here? Go away" she groaned, but he could hear her moving to open the door. She looked completely exhausted when she opened the lock, her face was pale and her hands were shaking.

Jane took her hands and gently held them still "You okay?"

She nodded her head "Yeah, yeah I'm fine"

"How long have you been in here?" her hands were cold in his grasp and the chill was spreading to him.

She shrugged her shoulders "10 minutes maybe?" there were no clocks in the bathroom and she didn't have time to check a clock before making the mad-dash to the bathroom.

He hugged her and spoke into her hair "You feeling better now?"

She looked at the ground "No"

Jane kissed her on the top of her head "I'm so sorry you are having to go through this, Teresa. I don't like seeing you suffering"

"It's not your fault!"

He pulled away "Technically it is. If we hadn't -"

"Shut up" she told him before he said any dirty things.

He knew not to mess with her and he didn't want to make her anymore upset "Yes ma'am"

* * *

Jane knocked on Cho's office door and then opened it "Hey Cho"

"When did you learn manners?"

He shrugged with a smile "Meh"

"What do you want?" he asked "You were in yesterday too, you want to come back or something?"

"Ah, no, no" he shook his head at him and moved further into the room, closing the door behind him "Look it's about Lisbon"

"What about her?"

"She's feeling really bad today, she just spent ages throwing up in the bathroom."

"Yeah, and? She's pregnant, she's going to get sick"

"Can you please keep an eye on her? Make sure she eats properly and it okay? It would make me feel a lot better"

"Okay"

"Thank you. Oh and this morning was my fault, I'm very sorry" he said goodbye with a wave of his hand and left the room. Cho sat back in his chair for a while. Everything had changed so much. Jane was no longer at work, but he was at the same time, Lisbon was pregnant by Jane, and he really did not what to know what they had been doing that morning. Life was so weird.

On his way out Patrick passed Wren's desk and stopped to apologise to her "I'm sorry if I worried you earlier, I should have told you who I was"

"Yeah you probably should have. Well at least I went to Cho before trying to bust in there"

"Shall we just start over?"

"Let's"

"Hi I'm Patrick Jane, Teresa's husband"

"Wren Summers"

"Ah yes, Wren. Teresa told me that there was a new kid on the team"

"Hey!" Lisbon butted in "I didn't say 'kid'!"

"No you didn't, but there really is no need to be so pedantic Lisbon, I mean come on!"

She raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

Wren was sitting back in her seat smirking and glancing between the two who were engaged in a fierce game of eye-sex "So how long have you two been married?"

"What day is it today?" Jane asked her, not looking away from Lisbon.

"Er … Thursday" she answered uncertainly.

"5 days" Jane and Lisbon said at the same time, both finally looking over at Wren.

The new agent's mouth fell open "Wow" she whispered "That's not long at all!"

Cho, who had been standing at the edge of the room decided to make his presence known "But they have been dancing round each other for 14 years"

"And that is a very _long _time" Wren scoffed "Why didn't either of you make a move sooner?"

The four of them who knew everything about the past shared a look together. None of them were quite sure they wanted to have to tell the new girl everything about the past. Admittedly it was unfair, her being the only one cut out of the loop, but she had not been there for very long. Even Vega who had been on the team for a couple of months had not been privy to all of the information.

Wren was not stupid. She picked up on the atmosphere immediately "Oh I'm so sorry if I've upset anyone. I'm just too nosey for my own good"

"No" Jane said "No it's fine. I guess if you're going to work here you need to know everything" he looked at his wife for the strength to talk about the past "My previous wife and child were murdered 15 years ago by the serial killer Red John. He killed them because I was stupid and slandered him on television. I spent 6 months in a mental asylum after that." He went on to explain about joining Lisbon and Cho at the CBI, describing his quest for revenge in a lot of detail. When he reached the part about the weeks leading up to the death of Thomas McAllister, Teresa took his hand and squeezed it. "I killed him in cold blood and fled the country for 2 years" then he talked about meeting Abbott and about them all coming to work for the FBI.

Summers sat there in shock for a few moments, her mouth hanging open for it was truly an incredible tale. They all looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"That's – that's such a beautiful story, I think I'm gonna cry!" she said "You've all been through so much and you're all still standing. Wow you guys are amazing, I really don't know what to say …"

* * *

Jane and Lisbon were walking from their cars to the airstream when Teresa spoke up.

"Why did you tell Wren all that?"

"She asked" he shrugged.

"Yeah I know but you could have said that it was personal"

"She's a nice girl I don't want to hurt your new colleague"

"That's so sweet of you" she smiled "Now tell me the real reason"

He looked at her for a moment, temporarily taken aback that she could read him so well "I've made peace with the past, none of us need be ashamed of it"

* * *

**A/N: I am such Jisbon trash, I know! Review? Pretty Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been 2 weeks since I last updated, I had exams and shit and then I got flu (which I still have). But, IT'S BEEN ONE YEAR SINCE BLUE BIRDS, ONE YEAR SINCE JANE AND LISBON FIRST KISSED! HAPPY CANONVERSARY GUYS! **

**To the ****Guest**** who gave me that lengthy speech about me being wrong about 14/15 years. I would like to point out that season 1 takes place 5 years after the death of Angela and Charlotte. There are 7 seasons, so that's like 7 years. 7 + 5 =12. Then there is the 2 years on the island. 12 + 2 = 14. So it has been at **_**least**_** 14 years since they died. Can someone please correct me if I am wrong? (sorry if I sound rude, I don't mean to, I am just explaining how I got 14/15). But thanks!**

* * *

"Teresa!"

She stirred in her sleep and groaned.

"Teresa, wake up!"

She felt a hand on her arm and was instantly awake. Wren was leaning over her, her face full of concern. Wylie and Cho were on their way over to them, so Lisbon was very grateful that her female companion had woken her up. "Thank you" she mouthed. It was incredibly embarrassing to have been caught sleeping on the job, but would probably have been worse if it had been _Cho _that had found her.

Wren nodded her head slightly in recognition before turning to Cho "Do we have a case?"

"No"

Lisbon sighed in relief, she had an appointment later and she really didn't want to have to leave in the middle of an investigation.

"Okay … then what are we supposed to do?"

"Paperwork. Cold cases" he answered simply.

Everyone simultaneously groaned. Who in their right mind would enjoy, or want to do, paperwork? It was the downfall of working in law enforcement (along with potentially dying).

Slumping down into her chair, Wren sighed "It's going to be a long day"

Lisbon agreed with her absent-mindedly as she followed after her boss, trotting in order to catch up with him "Cho!"

Silently, he turned to face her.

"Um … I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon … so I'm going to have to leave early"

"Okay" he said, secretly he was interested in her life and how she was – she was one of his best friends – but he would never let anyone know that. Cho was private, like Teresa, but even more so. No one ever knew what went on inside his head, and if they did then they would never mention it for some things that he thought would make people run away terrified. The things that went on in his head were his business, they were not for anyone else to concern themselves with.

"Thanks" she smiled crookedly at him.

* * *

She popped her head around Cho's office door on her way out, Wren, to Lisbon's surprise, was seated opposite her boss. "Hi … um, I'm going now" she said awkwardly.

He nodded "See you on Monday" and she softly closed the door behind her.

"Where's she going?" Wren asked "Days not over yet"

"I think you should ask her that yourself"

She raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to the file that was open between the two of them. They had finished most of their paperwork so they were looking at cold cases together. This had not been Cho's idea, he would have much preferred to spend his day holed up in his office, but Summers could be persuasive and insistent when she wanted to be. She unnerved him.

Reading through the alibis she flicked through the crime scene photos. Spotting nothing of any vital importance she slumped back in her chair, resigned.

He surprised himself by asking her a question "You okay?"

"Yeah. I can see why this case is cold. There is nothing to work with here!" she was at her wits end with the case. Wren knew it would probably end up running herself into the ground "No DNA, no fingerprints, no … anything!" she stood up quickly and paced around the room, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

* * *

Jane heard Lisbon's car approaching; he grabbed his jacket from the chair, and his keys from the table. He opened the door before she had a chance to raise her hand and do the same. She jumped backwards a little in shock.

"Hey, you" she smiled at him "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep" he swung the door closed behind him and locked it. They linked hands as they swayed towards the car, Teresa leaning against his arm heavily. "You nervous?" he asked her quietly.

"Honestly?" she looked up at him through her thick eyelashes, the happiness evident in her sea green eyes "Yes"

He nuzzled her head and reassured her "It's going to be okay" They got into the car.

She twisted in her seat to face him as he started the engine "But what if there's something wrong? What if there's a problem?" she blurted out, before quietening down "I'm scared Patrick"

"It's going to be fine, I promise you" he looked at her with such a faithful, burning intensity that she believed him, she would always believe him.

* * *

The waiting room was quiet, there were few people in there, Lisbon liked it. She liked the stillness of it all. Jane was sat next to her, their hands clasped and resting on her leg. Jane squeezed her hand to let her know that it was all fine. Then he lifted it to his lips and brushed her hand against them. They shared a smile between them, their eyes linked in a dance that would never end.

"Mrs Jane?" a nurse interrupted them.

They got to their feet and made their way towards the nurse "Yes"

"Could you come this way please"

Jane's hand assumed its usual position on the small of her back as they followed the nurse into the little side room.

"Hop up onto the bed for me" she looked over at Jane "Have a seat" she gestured to the seat.

Teresa did as she was instructed by the nurse and sat on the bed. Her hands fidgeted nervously on her lap, so much so that Patrick had to grab hold of them in order to stop her from breaking one of her fingers. She glanced at him nervously but wouldn't look him straight in the eye for long, she was behaving squirrely.

"I told you, Teresa, it's going to be fine"

She nodded.

"Okay" the nurse said way too happily "Right Mrs Jane, is this your first child?"

Lisbon nodded again "Yes, this is my first"

"Ooh exciting!" she had dragged a machine over to Teresa "I am going to ask you to lift up your shirt, just to below your bust, and then I am going to run this scanner all over your stomach, it's going to be cold because there is gel on here. Okay?"

"Yes"

"The scan is going to show up on this monitor" she pointed to it "Right, do you have any questions?"

Jane and Lisbon looked at each other then back at the nurse – they had no questions. Jane shifted his chair closer to the bed, holding her hand and dividing his attention between Teresa and the monitor. When the scanner touched Lisbon's bare stomach she flinched away from the cold and gripped Patrick's hand even tighter. After Lisbon's stomach had been completely scanned the nurse sat back in her chair and gave Teresa tissues to wipe herself down. They all turned their attention on the monitor and stared at the image on it. Jane's eyes lit up and they filled with tears – that was his child on the screen, he was looking at his baby. Teresa's face tensed, she wanted to be happy, but what if something was wrong – that was her baby, a part of her and Jane, the fruit of their love, she didn't know what she'd do if there was a problem.

The nurse scrutinised it, checking the baby over "Everything looks fine"

Lisbon relaxed, letting go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. A smile spread across her face like wildfire through a drought-ridden forest. "Everything's okay?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, Mrs Jane, your baby looks perfectly healthy, there's nothing to worry about"

Tears sprung up in her eyes as she smiled, she had been so terrified and now everything was okay. She looked at her husband "It's okay! Everything's okay" she said, not quite believing it for she was wired to think of worst case scenarios.

"Yes, sweetie, the baby is fine!"

* * *

They walked out of the doctor's surgery hand-in-hand once more. They both had a copy of the sonogram, they were going to keep them in their wallets, keep them close to them at all times. Happy, would have been a huge understatement to describe the way they were feeling right now. They had seen their baby for the first time ever, it made everything real – they were married, they had a baby on the way, their lives had taken an amazing turn for the better.

"We've been married for two months now" Jane said as they drove.

Lisbon looked over at him, her eyes sparkling "Yes we have"

"And …" he hesitated, not sure of how she was going to react to what he had to say "You're twelve weeks pregnant"

"… Yes" she narrowed her eyes at him.

Jane gripped the steering wheel and flexed his fingers "I know that Cho knows, but shouldn't we tell your brothers, Wylie, Grace and Rigsby, hell even Wren?" he asked.

She gaped like a fish, truth be told she hadn't given any thought to telling anyone ever (which would be made very difficult in about 6 months). "I … I …" she floundered "I haven't really thought about it"

"I didn't think you had!" he smiled at her as they drew to a stop and climbed out the car "But this is a beautiful time in our lives, we should be celebrating"

She knew she was cornered, she had no sensible reason as to why they could not share their wonderful news.

"And anyway, you'll be showing soon" without warning he grabbed hold of her waist and tickled her stomach.

"Patrick!" she shrieked at him, her face turning red with laughter "Stop!"

With a certain air of unwillingness he released her and she scooted away from him and glared at him through slits.

"Oh come on, Reese!" he laughed at her grumpy expression and made his way over to her. Lisbon's arms were crossed and a scowl was fixed on her face. Lifting her chin with his fingers he made her look into his eyes, he could tell that she was not really annoyed with him, and lowered his lips to hers "I love you" he sang.

She could not keep a straight face for long and soon cracked a smile, wrapping her arms around his waist and gripping on to his shirt. "You're right" she sighed "About telling everyone"

"I usually am" he grinned, and she hit him.

* * *

The next day they sat down on the edge of the bed together, a laptop out in front of them, Lisbon's legs were wobbling with nerves. Jane had managed to persuade her to call all her brothers and tell them about the baby. She had texted them and told them all to video call her. Teresa was just about to chicken out when Stan popped up on the screen; she accepted his call.

"Hi T. Hi Patrick" he greeted them.

The answered in unison "Hey Stan"

"So … what is so important that you wanted to video call?"

"I -" she corrected herself "_We_ have something to tell you"

Stan laughed at them, sounding a little nervous about it "Oh that sounds ominous. What's up T?"

She looked at Jane, grabbed his hand, and then back at Stan "I'm pregnant" she said simply.

"See, that wasn't hard!" Patrick said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh my God" Stan exclaimed "Well you two don't hang around, do you?"

Lisbon blushed fiercely, she did not want to discuss her sex life with her brother.

"We went for a scan yesterday" Jane piped up "We got this" he held up his copy of the sonogram to the camera for his brother in-law to see.

"So you're not just pulling my leg? You really are pregnant T?"

"Yes. I'm 12 weeks" she answered him.

Stan's eyes bulged at them "Before you got married? Wow!" he turned his gaze on Jane "You better do right by them! You had better take care of them Patrick!"

"I will, Stan" he promised "They mean everything to me" he looked at his wife and grinned. She was the light of his life and he would protect the two of them to the end of the universe and back. There was no way he was ever going to let anyone hurt either of them. Jane pulled Lisbon to his side and held her there against him. She nuzzled his shoulder and held onto him. He dipped his head and linked their lips.

He pretended to have been blinded by the sight of his older sister kissing someone "My eyes, Teresa!"

"Oh shut up, Stan!" she growled at him "Listen don't tell your brothers, I haven't told them yet"

"Well get on with it then!" he flapped at them "Go and tell them, and make sure you keep me updated"

"Okay. See you later"

Telling Jimmy went roughly the same as telling Stan, except Jimmy's annoying girlfriend was there and kept squealing about how she could take Lisbon baby shopping and such things. After they had hung up Lisbon groaned "No way in Hell!". Telling Tommy was entirely different because Annie was there as well and she was very excited. They had both been really sad about not being able to make it to the wedding so when they heard this news they both got very over-excited and insisted on coming to see them (despite Lisbon's protests.)

* * *

When she entered the FBI building early on Monday morning she had not expected to see everyone running around in Kevlar vests and sporting various large weapons. She caught up with Wren "What's going on?"

"Cho and I caught a break on the Devlin case. It was Reuben Devlin"

Lisbon was surprised, that case had literally nothing to go on "And you're going to make a bust?"

"That's the plan"

"I'm coming too!" she threw her bag onto the floor and hurried off in search of her vest.

Wren called after her "You'll have to hurry!"

* * *

Together they all crept around the side of the house, guns raised. There was a loud bang as someone kicked in the front door and they all swarmed into the house. They ran through the rooms, checking and clearing each one they passed. Lisbon, Cho and Wren burst into one of the rooms together and were immediately halted. The murderer was standing before them, gun trained on the person who had been first into the room – Teresa.

"Reuben" she started "Let's just think this through"

"Shut up!" he shouted at her "Shut up!"

"There's no need to do anything we will regret" she continued, blatantly ignoring him as she moved a tad closer.

He pulled the safety off of the gun "Stand still!" he commanded.

"Lisbon do as he says" Cho pleaded her.

She did not heed his warning and continued to talk and circle closer "Reuben, we want to help you. Aren't you going to let us help you?"

"I'm not going to prison, no way!" the man bellowed at her, making her recoil ever so slightly.

Still she advanced towards him "We need to talk about your wife" Teresa spoke gently to him.

"No!" he yelled. There were three gunshots, and then silence.

Everyone was so busy bustling around the murderer's dead body that initially no one saw. By the time anyone noticed it was too late and Lisbon had collapsed on the floor in a pool of her own blood. One of those three bullets had come from the gun of Reuben Devlin.

* * *

**A/N: I know CLIFFHANGER! I'm evil, mwahahahaha! Please don't forget to review! Love you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about that cliff-hanger guys! I did not know where I was going so I had to leave it!**

* * *

Blood was pooling out all over the carpeted floor, staining it with its crimson curse. Lisbon had collapsed on the floor and was sprawled in her expanding blood pool.

"Oh my God, Boss!" Cho cried, reverting to using 'Boss' in the midst of all the stress. He rushed to her side, examining her and clamping his hands down in order to try and stem the bleeding – it was to no avail, the blood just kept seeping out between his fingers.

Wren was running around in a panic, yelling "We need a paramedic!" before coming to her senses and realizing that perhaps _she _should call 911. Hastily she grabbed her phone and called for help "I'm with the FBI, we have an Agent down, she's been shot and she's unconscious" she listened to the babbled reply and nodded solemnly before reeling off the address. She hung up with a "Please hurry she's losing blood quickly!"

"We've got to try and wake her up" Cho said to Wren as she came over to them.

She nodded and knelt on the floor by Teresa and gently patted her harm "Teresa?" Lisbon didn't move "Teresa, you need to wake up" she shook her a little more forcefully "Please, sweetie, wake up" she raised her voice each time she spoke. It was no good, Lisbon's pulse was weak and her breathing was shallow; she was not waking up.

Paramedics swarmed into the room and took over from Cho, they called out technical, long-named things to each other. They managed to staunch the bleeding slightly and were able to move her into the ambulance and take her to hospital.

"What can you tell me about her?"

"Her name's Teresa Jane" he told him her age and that she'd had her fair few of shootings "Also, she's 12 weeks pregnant"

Wren looked up sharply, this was new information to her ears. She knew that she had not been with the team very long, but she would have expected Lisbon to tell people that she was pregnant, it mean that she would have to go on maternity leave in a few months.

"Okay, is there any next of kin we need to notify?"

"Her husband. I'll call him, he'll react better if I tell him"

The paramedic shook Cho's hand "Thank you, we really need to get her to hospital now"

* * *

Wren drove them to the hospital so that Cho could call Jane and inform him about what had happened to Lisbon.

Jane was working inside their new house when he heard his cellphone ring, he saw it was Cho and frowned slightly "Jane" he answered.

"Jane, we have a problem"

"What? Is Teresa okay?"

"No."

"Cho what's happened? Tell me right now!" his voice was shaky, he struggled to keep it under control. If someone had hurt his wife and unborn child then so help him God …

"We were at a suspect's house, Lisbon found him in the back room and he shot her"

"Oh my God …" he leant against the wall for support, he knew that he could not rely on his legs to hold him up "Is … is she …" he trailed off

"They've taken her to hospital"

"I'll be there as soon as I can" he ran out the door, not even bothering to locket behind it "Cho … promise me she won't die. Promise me they'll be okay"

"Jane, you know I can't do that"

"Please, Cho! They can't die, they're all I've got" he sobbed into the phone, starting the engine of his car and diving away way too fast.

* * *

Jane raced to the hospital, going way over the speed limit and running many red lights on his way, it was a miracle he did not get pulled over by police officers. He didn't even pause to park his car properly; he left it parked at an angle, only just paused to snatch up his keys, and ran as fast as he could into the hospital. Luckily it did not take him long to find Cho. "Cho, is she okay? Was she wearing a vest? Please tell me she's okay!"

"She's in surgery. She was wearing a vest, she got shot in the leg"

Jane turned towards to wall to compose himself "What … what happened?"

"They think the bullet hit a major artery, that's why there was so much blood"

He began to ring his hands fretfully "But she's going to be alright, right?"

"I don't know, Jane" Cho was scared too, not as mind numbingly terrified as Patrick was, but he was still worried about the woman who had become one of his best friends. They sat in awful silence for what could have been seconds or hours, neither of them could tell. Their brains ran slowly, trying to process the immensity of the situation, for now there was not just one, but two lives at risk here (three if you counted Jane).

In the end he could not cope with the silence and the waiting, he paced around the room, leaning on the wall heavily, his breathing deep and his gait unsteady.

"Jane sit down. Worrying yourself into a stupor is not going to help"

"No. You said you would look out for her! You know she shouldn't have gone in there!"

"It was her choice!"

"You shouldn't have let her decide! If it is up to her she will be working while she's in labour"

Wren had been quiet since they had gotten to the hospital. She was still trying to get her head around the fact that Lisbon was pregnant. Seeing that the two of them looked like they were about to get into the argument, she decided to intervene "Why don't we all just calm down? When Teresa gets out it is not going to help her if you two are fighting"

"I guess not" Jane sighed and sank down the wall to the floor "I just can't lose them. I can't go through that again"

Wren placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. Of course she did not understand, no one could ever understand the pain of losing what he had, unless they had been through it themselves. But she had lost people. People that she cared about. She knew what that felt like and she didn't want any of them to suffer. No one should ever have to feel the crushing pain; the harshness of reality that came with death. Jane looked up at her thankfully. He barely knew this woman, she barely knew him but he still found a strange comfort in her contact, in her understanding.

* * *

"Family of Teresa Jane?" the doctor asked, momentarily glancing down to check his patients name on the medical records.

Jane was on his feet in an instant "Yes. Is she okay?"

"We were able to stop the bleeding. She's stable and we expect her to make a full recovery"

His legs went weak with relief and he had to once more lean against the wall "Thank you, Doctor" he shook the man's hand vigorously, almost frantically "Wh – what about the baby? Our baby is okay too?"

"I don't see why there would be any reason for the baby to be affected. Your wife lost a lot of blood but we were able to give her a transfusion. She will need a lot of rest in order for them both to recover but I think they will be alright"

"Thank you. Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and gestured for Jane to follow him "She's still under sedation, but we are easing her off that, so you can sit with her until she comes round"

As the doctor had said, Lisbon was asleep when he entered the room, her hair was fanned out around her head and it contrasted greatly with the startling paleness of her face. Her lips were also pale, only slightly more coloured that her skin. A blood bag was attached to her arm, the blood trickling down the tube and into Teresa's veins. The blanket was drawn up to her shoulders so that only her head and arm were visible. It made her look like an innocent child, and it broke Jane's heart. At least she isn't dead, Jane thought. He brushed her cheek with his fingers and sat down in the chair next to her.

* * *

It was a while before Lisbon started to stir. First her head lolled to the side and she groaned, then she shifted her head to the other side lazily and her legs twitched. Jane woke up with a start, he was instantly awake. Lisbon moaned in her sleep and Jane was on his feet.

His hand went to Lisbon's hair and he stroked it "Shh, shh" he soothed her, not wanting her to be in distress "Shh"

She woke under his touch and her eyes opened "What happened?" she croaked.

He nearly crushed her in a hug "I'm so glad you're okay"

Dazed, she hugged him back "I can't remember what happened …"

He pulled back, worried "I'll get your doctor" he didn't even have time to move before the doctor entered the room.

"Oh good. You're awake Mrs Jane" he bustled around the room, checking her vitals "How're you feeling?"

"I can't remember what happened"

"Okay, well I'm sure that's nothing to worry about, it's not uncommon to forget what happened. May I check your head to make sure you don't have a head injury?"

Lisbon nodded and tipped her head forward so that the doctor could examine it. She winced as he touched the back of her head.

"Is that sore?"

"Yes"

"I think you just have temporary amnesia, nothing to worry about"

"See, you'll be okay" Jane nudged her and laced their fingers together again "It'll be like that time I nearly drowned"

"You were a right jackass!" she mocked him "You started doing psychic readings on people, you wanted to date Grace and you put your hand on my ass!"

"Mrs Jane" the doctor interrupted uncomfortably "You need to rest, you've been through a lot, and Mr Jane visiting hours are almost over"

"I just woke up" she whined, clearly there was still a lot of medication in her system "Can't he stay for a little longer?"

The doctor tried to hold his ground, but in the end he wavered "Fine! 20 minutes and then _rest_"

"Thank you" she smiled politely at him.

* * *

"I was so worried about you" Jane whispered, he was once again stroking her hair, he liked the softness of her curls.

She was (understandably) upset, and still very scared "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you"

"I know, baby. Just don't ever do that to me again"

"I want to go on desk duty" she said abruptly.

He was shocked. Teresa was very much career driven, he had thought it would have been very difficult to persuade her to stop going out in the field "Really?"

"Yeah. I can't put our baby in danger again … I can't" by the end of the sentence there were tears in her eyes. She reached out her arms to Jane like a distraught child in search of comfort. He sat on the bed, took her in his arms and held onto her as they both sobbed.

* * *

**A/N: That doctor was a little ditzy! I know very little about medicine (my friend is at medical school though!) so I apologize if I got things wrong.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Sorry about the wait! This is just a quick update, it's sort of a filler chapter. **

**Just a warning, I might rename this story, I couldn't think of a good name to begin with and I happened to be listening to Love Story by Taylor Swift at the time so the lyrics became the title.**

* * *

Different families love in different ways. Some do not. The Lisbon's did. When Tommy heard from his brother-in-law that his sister was in the hospital he insisted on coming down to see her and make sure he was okay. Jane told her that he had informed her little brother of her situation so Lisbon was not surprised when he showed up the next day. She was surprised when her college-aged niece turned up with him. They talked on the phone occasionally, but the last time they had properly seen each other was when Annabeth had been 14.

"Hey guys! Annabeth, shouldn't you be at school?"

"Probably" the girl shrugged, not even bothering to correct her aunt on her name "But thanks for giving me an excuse not to go"

Lisbon glared at her, she didn't want her niece to get into trouble because of her "You two don't need to be here, I'm fine!"

"She's lying, of course" Jane joked from the sidelines. It was true, she would never tell any of them about how much pain she was in, because she thought it made her weak.

"Shut up, you!"

Annie slumped onto the bed, mindful of her aunt, and sighed "I can't believe you two are married"

"Neither can I" Teresa giggled.

Jane leant over to Annie and whispered in her ear "Careful what you say, she's high on painkillers"

A mischievous look fell across Annie's face and she smiled devilishly up at her newest uncle. As much as she admired Teresa, Annie would love to have a little fun at her aunt's expense. College life was so boring right now that she needed to have a little fun.

"Don't even think about it Annie" Jane warned her when he realized his mistake.

"Think what?" she replied innocently, like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth "I wasn't thinking anything"

"Yes you were. You were thinking about making Teresa do stupid things while she's on drugs"

"Don't you dare" both Lisbon's said at the same time. Clearly she was not so out of it that she did not understand what the young lady was trying to do.

* * *

After a day or two's bed rest Teresa was discharged and allowed to go home. This time home was not the airstream, Jane had decided it would be better for her to live in her old house until he had finished doing up the house by the lake. She was not allowed to put weight on her leg so she had to be wheeled to her car and then from the car to the house. Inevitably, this put her in a bad mood, she did not like having to depend on others. Annie and Tommy followed along behind them, they were going to stay with them for a few days, either until Lisbon got better or she kicked them out. Jane insisted that she sat on the couch and did nothing.

* * *

By the next day she was bored out of her mind. Sitting still and doing nothing was very hard for someone like her, who was used to always being busy, to do. She half-lay, half-sat on the couch, her body sprawled out at what should have been an uncomfortable angle, but she didn't care, she had been sat like that for so long that it no longer hurt. It wasn't until Annie came in and wanted to sit next to her that she actually (begrudgingly) moved. They sat in silence for a few moment, huddled there on the couch.

"So …" Annie began, not knowing where to take the conversation "… seen any good movies lately?" like her aunt that was her go-to awkward silence question.

Lisbon looked at her for a couple of seconds before replying with an overly bitchy "No!" when she realized how snappy she had been her head lolled back and she stared at the ceiling "Oh I'm sorry Annie"

"It's cool" her niece reassured her.

"Damn pregnancy hormones"

"Yeah, how's that going" the young lady asked excitedly. She was very happy that she would be getting a new baby cousin, one that she would actually see.

She groaned "I'm sick every day, I'm tired every night. I have to pee way too much"

Annie screwed her face up a little at that.

"But otherwise it's good" she couldn't stop the smile from blooming over her face and her hand absentmindedly caressed her stomach. It was still very flat, but she could feel the difference, there was a slight bloating there. Anyone, even a blind man, could see that she was so happy with the way her life had turned out.

Happily, she smiled back at her aunt, before her grin once more turned devilish "So …" that word from her lips was a tell-tale sign that she was about to say something totally inappropriate "You and _Jane_!"

"What about us?" Lisbon asked as innocently as she could, of course she knew where this conversation was heading.

"You married your 'pain-in-the-ass consultant'!" she giggled. She had heard many times about how Jane's antics drove Lisbon crazy, and had seen first-hand how mischievous her uncle could be "I always knew you had a thing for him" she was about to say something else but the pillow that smacked into her face stopped her. Annie's mouth fell open as she stared at her aunt. She wasn't shocked, but rather mock-insulted.

"You deserved it" Teresa shrugged simply.

Bitterly, she mumbled "Did not" before snatching hold of the cushion next to her and lobbing it at her aunt's face.

Lisbon squealed as it hit her "Alright, game on!"

Soon there were pillows flying everywhere, and the air was filled with the girls' giggles and shrieks. Hearing all the commotion Tommy and Patrick came rushing in and were soon in hysterics over the fight. It was not long before Teresa had Annie pinned down beneath her, and was tickling her.

"Stop! Stop!" Annie cried out, her words broken by laughter.

"Do I win?" Lisbon asked, not pausing in her attack.

"Yes, yes! You win"

With the young woman's submission Lisbon rolled off her "Thank you"

Annie was glaring at her and struggling to catch her breath.

Lisbon reached out a hand to help her niece to her feet, which Annie grudgingly accepted. "Maybe you'll think twice next time before being cheeky" she limped her way back to the couch and sat down with a groan.

"That was not such a good idea, Teresa" Jane said to her, coming to her aid.

"It's the last tussle I'll get into for a few months I swear" she held up her palms in an honest gesture.

* * *

Lisbon had been trying to sleep for a while. She was so exhausted that she should have fallen asleep instantly, but yet she still found herself wide-eyed. Careful of her injury, which had been somewhat strained during the play fight, she rolled over to face her husband. Much to her surprise his eyes were staring back at her. "Jane?"

"Yes sweetie" he whispered back, his voice full of sleep, yet she knew he was also yet to be claimed by the warm comfort of sleep.

"What happens if our child is a girl? Will you be okay with her? Will you be able to love her like Charlotte?"

He sat up a little, supporting his weight in his elbow, but his eyes never left her face and his hand took its usual position on her abdomen "I will love her infinitely"

* * *

**A/N: Guy, guys, if it ever gets to more than a week without me updating, please, PLEASE review, PM or tweet me to tell me to. I am probably just being lazy! **

**Reviews are like jelly beans (I LOVE JELLY BEANS). *puppy dog eyes***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello guys! ****I'm going to try and make sure I update every Sunday, but please remind me if I don't.**

* * *

Upon Patrick's insistent 'request' Lisbon had to take a few weeks off to heal, before he would allow her back to work. Annie and Tommy only stayed for a week of that time, before heading back to college and to work. The remainder of her sick leave was spent either lying in bed together, curled up on the couch watching movies or going for slow, gently walks in order to heal her leg properly. As the days progressed Lisbon was able to take more long walks so they sauntered all over Austin. As much as Lisbon enjoyed her time off with her husband she was yearning to go back to work, even if it was just desk duty.

They lay in bed side-by-side, Jane, for once, was fast asleep while Lisbon lay wide awake, she mind turning, refusing to settle. Ever since they had got married Jane's insomnia had been slowly disappearing until he found himself sleeping peacefully each night, storing up his energy until he would be taking care of a baby and be getting very little sleep. Lisbon found herself thinking about the future, be it tomorrow or 20 years from now, she could not stop thinking about it. She loved Patrick more than she could ever say, more than she could ever show, and she loved their baby too, thinking of the future made her dizzy, delirious, and delighted.

* * *

"Hey Teresa!" Wren greeted her as soon as she entered the room "Welcome back"

"Hi Wren." She hugged the woman who she was rapidly becoming good friends with "It's good to be here"

Wylie smiled and waved as she walked past his desk, getting up to give her a welcoming hug "Hey you!"

"Wylie" she returned the greeting "So what's going on at the moment? What cases have we got?"

"You're on desk duty, girl" Wylie insisted. Making sure that she knew exactly what she would be doing for the next couple of months.

"I know" she sighed "I'm going to regret promising Patrick soon"

They laughed at that, then Wylie added "Well I promised him I would make sure you did so!"

Her head landed on her desk with a soft bang and a groan escaped from her mouth. She lifted her head a little and let it fall back onto the table again, this time with a pitiful sigh.

* * *

They had arranged that Jane would come and take her to lunch. He showed up halfway through the day and she was already dying of boredom. The mountains of paperwork that they had been saving for her were numbing her mind, she was half-asleep by the time he arrived.

"Hi Teresa" he said, placing a hand on her back and pressing his lips to her hair.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and his touch, she was so zoned out that she had not heard him coming "Oh, hey"

"You ready to go?" he ran his hand down her arm and held her hands gently.

Squeezing one of his hands she released it and grabbed her bag "Let's go"

They took a walk around the block, Jane had brought a picnic so they went to the park. It was warm outside, but overcast, add that to the fact that it was the middle of a week day, so there were not many people outside. Patrick had also brought a blanket with him so he spread it over the ground and they sat down on it.

"Here you are" she handed him his sandwiches before tucking into her own.

He chuckled at her appetite "Hungry by any chance?" he took hold of her hand again, his thumb caressing her smooth skin, even after their last few weeks together, he still yearned to touch her and be in contact with her. It reassured him that this was really happening, that she was right in front of him.

"Bored" she managed between mouthfuls "Plus I'm eating for two, right?"

"You eat when you're bored?"

She shrugged her shoulders "Yeah, it's a bad habit"

"I think it's cute"

"You would!"

When they had finished eating they lay on the mat together, side-by-side, Jane running his fingers lightly over her shoulder, making her shiver under his touch. Lisbon took hold of his hand, pulled it from her shoulder and brought his fingers to her lips, kissing each one in turn, lacing her fingers with his.

"You're a little minx, you know that?"

Teresa gave him a devilish smile, she knew exactly what she was doing to him; she knew exactly what effect she had on him "I know"

* * *

"How was your lunch date?"

"It was good" she smiled back, tipping her head a little as she spoke.

Wren grinned "Ready to get back to your paperwork"

"Don't remind me!" She sat down and resigned herself to another 4 hours of boredom. The stack had not grown while she had been away, but it still looked bigger than the last time she had seen it. She glowered at it for a few minutes, her lips pressed tightly together, her eyes squinted.

"Glaring at it won't make it go away"

"I know that from working with Jane for over 10 years" she muttered.

* * *

She slammed the door of the house with a bang. Her bag was thrown grumpily to the floor and she threw herself in the same manner onto the couch. Jane was out, working on the cabin by the lake, but he would be home soon. Until he came home she would stay sprawled out on the couch, except for getting up to change.

When Jane arrived he found her fast asleep on the couch. Her face was buried in the couch cushion, a pillow was hugged to her chest and she was wearing one of his sweatshirts. He paused what he was doing and stood watching her dream. Her back rose and fell slowly, her legs twisted and jerked every so often. Jane sat down beside her head, placed a hand on her forehead and brushed the hair off of her face. Unconsciously she moved towards the warmth of his hand on her cheek, nuzzling it gently. Her eyes opened lazily and she blinked a couple of times and looked at him, her face lighting up, Jane had a way of making her troubles diminish.

"Bad day?"

"Mmm" she confirmed, her eyes sliding shut again.

"Why don't you move to bed?"

"Too tired" came her muffled reply.

He stood up and slide his arm under her legs, another under her back and hoisted her into the air.

"Ja-ane!" she tried to protest but she was too sleepy to put up much of a fight.

Patrick placed her down on the bed, sliding the comforter out from underneath her and tucking it over her. Touching his lips to her forehead, he let her sleep.

* * *

Humming away to himself he glided around the kitchen. He was making dinner in time for when his wife woke up. She trudged into the kitchen, rubbing her sleep-filled eyes and yawning.

"Good evening" he greeted her, pulling her to him for a kiss "You hungry?"

"Yeah" she pulled them back together and kissed him, although she was hungry for food she was also hungry for Patrick.

He could not help but kiss her back with equal passion "Oh Teresa"

"Ssh" she told him, knotting her hands into his curls, pressing herself against his body.

"Food's gonna burn" he managed to warn her between her claiming his lips.

She dragged him out of the room with her and pulled him to the couch "I don't care" as if in protest her stomach growled noisily, halting them from their actions as Jane burst out laughing. Lisbon scowled at him and gave him a hard shove.

"I said nothing"

"You laughed at me!" she said, her voice thick with emotion. She was upset again, her first day back had been really hard on her; she was tired, hungry and emotional due to raging pregnancy hormones. She folded her arms across her chest and turned her head to the side, refusing to look straight ahead. Her eyes glistened with moisture as tears pooled there.

His face fell, he hadn't meant to upset her, he had never liked seeing her hurting, it awoke his protective side, no one, not even him, could get away with hurting his Teresa. "Hey, hey" he gripped her shoulders and touched his head to hers. Her body heaved against his as she sobbed, choking as she did so. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" he slide his arms around her back and hugged her, she didn't like people normally hugging, but Jane's hugs made her feel better, they always had done (when they stopped being weird).

She nuzzled his neck, digging her face into his collar and wiping her eyes on his suit.

"Why don't you sit down, pick a film to watch and I'll bring you dinner? Okay?"

She nodded and released him, flopping backwards onto the couch and grabbing hold of the remote. He spent a few moments watching her to make sure she was settled, before scuttling into the kitchen to try and salvage their dinner.

* * *

"Patrick!"

Her cry brought him running into the room, anxious. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Feel this" she took his hands and pulled them onto her curved abdomen.

He felt something flutter against his hands "Oh my ..."

"Can you feel it?"

"Yeah" his voice was breathy, wrought with feeling "That's our baby"

"I know."

"They're kicking" he marvelled, he had felt this before, with Angela and Charlotte, but he could not compare the two. This was an entirely new feeling to him, it was different, this was Teresa, _his _Teresa and _their_ baby. It was just them, no one else.

"I know" she said again, unable to say any thing else due the intense butterfly feeling in her stomach. Their eyes met over the clasped hands resting on her baby bump "I love you, Patrick"

* * *

**A/N: In case you hadn't worked it out by now, I am a sucker for vulnerable Lisbon! If anyone looked at my search history, they would think I was pregnant because of all the research I have been doing for this and class! Reviews give me so much happiness, please leave one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi my dears! Sorry this is quite late in the day, I've been having an argument with a homophobic piece of shit all day and it slipped my mind. Thank you for all your continued support, it means a lot! Another time jump here, this time only one month, so Lisbon is 5 months.**

* * *

"Why don't you ask for the whole day off instead of just the morning?" Jane lounged on the bed as he watched his beautiful wife get dressed for work. She had tried on various shirts and all of them showed her baby bump, no matter how loose-fitting.

She turned to look at him, massaging her back as she did so "What would we do?"

"Well we're at the doctor's in the morning, then we could go out for lunch, then we could go down to the cabin. You haven't seen it since I got your brothers to help"

"Okay" she answered "I'll talk to Cho" after staring at her stomach for what seemed like the 100th time she gave up and kept the shirt she was currently wearing on. "Why do all my shirts make me look fat!?" Lisbon complained.

"They don't make you look fat" he answered back.

"Oh really?"

"Really!" Jane insisted, dragging himself out of bed and enveloping her from behind. Into her neck he muttered "Teresa, our child is growing inside of you, that's a beautiful thing"

* * *

"Hey, Cho?" she asked him, poking her head around his door after knocking "You know I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow? Could I take the whole day off instead of just the morning?"

He pretended to think, not wanting to upset her by telling her straight away that they would be able to manage fine without her "Sure, we should be able to cope now we have Wren"

"Thank you. Hey, Cho?" she asked again, deciding to test her boundaries.

"Lisbon"

"You like Wren, don't you?"

His eyes flicked up to her "Yes" he said, then looked down at his work again.

She nearly fell over at his out-right admission of his affection for their relatively new co-worker "Okay … um … bye" she shut the door behind her, pulled out her cell and texted Jane: 'Cho says yes xx'

* * *

Later, she felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. The phone had been resting on her stomach and the sensation prompted her baby into kicking. She giggled at the feeling, it still amazed her that a child was growing inside of her.

"What are you so happy about?" the fair-haired lady asked her.

Lisbon looked down, embarrassed "My little butterfly is kicking" she had started referring to her child as 'butterfly' soon after the baby had started kicking. It was because the feeling was like serious butterflies on a first date with someone you really liked – she still got them when she saw her husband.

"Ah" Wren nodded "How long left?"

"Still 4 months" she told her "I'm getting another sonogram tomorrow, so I won't be here"

"Have fun! Make sure you show me when you get back"

The elevator chimed and the relative quiet was shattered by loud shouts of "Mommy! Mommy!" broke this silence. A young boy of 4 came running into the room at high speed. Lisbon looked around for the child's mother and nearly fell out of her chair when she noticed that he was heading for Wren.

She cast a glance at Teresa before plastering a large smile on her face "Hey baby" she swept him up in a hug and span him round in the air "What are you doing here?"

A man came in behind the child, carrying a blue backpack. He was the exact image of the child, except his skin was a little darker "Hello Wren"

"Joe, what are you doing here? Why have you brought Jason?"

"I need to go into work, I can't look after him this afternoon"

"It's your day, you said –" she cut herself short, looking at the boy in her arms "Teresa, could you take Jason somewhere while I talk to Joe?"

Looking confused, she nodded. Cautiously she approached the three people "Hi Jason, I'm Teresa. Let's go find somewhere to play while they talk" she reached out her hand to Jason and after some encouragement from his mom he took it.

* * *

She took him far away from the couple so that if their discussion got heated he would not hear them. "What do you want to do Jason?"

He shrugged his shoulders, picking at the loose seam of his shorts.

"I could probably find some pencils and we could do some drawing, if you like?"

"Okay" he said, not sounding entirely enthusiastic.

After collecting colored crayons, they sat down at a spare desk. Lisbon put a couple of sheets of paper in front of Jason and kept one for herself so that she could draw too.

"So, what do you want to draw?"

He shrugged again, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Jason" she leant forwards a little "Is everything okay?"

"Mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers"

"Jason, sweetie, you can talk to me, I'm your Mommy's friend. You are perfectly safe with me"

He looked up at her, his brown eyes large "Mommy and Daddy always fight" he said, scratching at the desk with his nail "They don't live together anymore. Daddy left."

"Sweetie –" she started but he continued.

"They don't love each other anymore, they don't love me and it's all my fault" he cried, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Jason, it's not your fault. Sometimes Mommies and Daddies simply stop loving each other, but that doesn't mean they don't love you. I'm sure they love you very much!"

"You think so, Teresa?"

"Of course"

He leapt at her and threw his little arms around her shoulders. She placed her hand on his back and rubbed in small circles. That was how Wren found them.

"Jason" she said, and the little boy pulled away from Teresa "You okay baby?"

He sniffed back his remaining tears and nodded.

"Okay baby" she was not convinced and would ask Teresa later "Daddy needs to go to work so you'll have to stay here for a bit"

"Okay Mommy. Did Daddy leave my bag?"

"Yeah it's on my desk"

He nodded and trotted off in search of his bag.

* * *

Wren slumped into the chair that her son had just vacated, her head rested in her hands "I don't know what to do Teresa!" she sighed, not raising her head "I don't understand how it all went wrong. We were happy, we had Jason and everything was good" she looked into the older woman's eyes "What do I do?"

Teresa moved closer to her friend "Start from the beginning, tell me what happened"

"I met Joe at a bar 5 years ago. We hit it off, had some fun. I ended up pregnant and he said he'd always be there for me. After Jason was born we moved in together. It was fine for a few years but then Joe started spending a lot of time away. He would disappear in the evenings after Jason went to bed, wouldn't come back until the early hours. He thought I didn't know, but I knew. He'd found someone else. I confronted him and he didn't deny it so I threw him out"

"Oh Wren I'm so sorry"

"Today Jase's school was shut so Joe said he'd look after him. Now he's decided that it's my job to take care of our son unless it's convenient for him. I ask him to look after Jason for one day and he does this!" angry tears were in her eyes now "I just don't know what to do!"

"Come here" Teresa held Wren.

"How's Jason? He doesn't talk to me anymore"

She bit her lip, not wanting to upset Wren anymore, but she knew she had to tell her what was going on with her son "He thinks you and Joe's split is all his fault. He told me that you don't love him anymore"

"Oh Jase!" she sighed, dropping her head into her hands again.

She put a hand on her back and squeezed her shoulder "I told him that it wasn't his fault and that of course you loved him. He knows you love him, he does, but he just needs reassurance"

"Thank you, Teresa"

"If you have any work to do I'll look after him. It's not like I have anything to do anyway"

* * *

**A/N: That was not where I expected that to go … but oh well! So know we know more about Wren, this is good. Please review (not to try and bribe you but I'll love you forever if you do)! Also, you may, or may not, already know, but I'm going to reveal the baby's gender next chapter. I know I've told some of you, but other's might not remember.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: How are my lovely readers doing? Hope you're all alright. So how AMAZING has this week been?! Robin got twitter and Instagram and the USA legalized same-sex marriage in all 50 states!**

* * *

Lisbon was woken by the feeling of Jane brushing his fingers against her bare side. Her jersey had ridden up overnight, exposing her legs, panties and her swollen stomach. She flinched as his fingers trailed over her again, it tickled. "Do you mind not doing that?" she groaned, rolling over to face him.

His face was set in his trademark mischievous grin "Yes"

"Hush" she gave him a light hit.

This time his hand did not brush her, but settled on her hip "We need to get up"

Sleepily she snuggled into his side, closing her eyes and whispering quietly "I set the alarm, we don't have to get up until it goes off" she jabbed her nose into his stomach like a cat trying to get comfortable.

"Oh yeah that went off half an hour ago, you slept through it"

"What!" she sat up quickly, suddenly she was wide awake.

He pulled her back down onto the bed "You worry too much, you set it early anyway"

"Jane" she wriggled out of his grip "We need to go"

In the end she had to physically kick him off of the bed and onto the floor. They mutually scowled at each other as the showered (together, of course) and got dressed. They had time to grab something to eat quickly before they hurried to the car. After a brief argument over who was driving, Jane finally conceded and let Teresa, he decided that she was in a bad enough mood already.

* * *

As Jane had predicted they still arrived at the doctor's in time, much to Teresa's relief and annoyance. The doctor was ready to see them when they arrived so they went in immediately.

"Hello Mrs Jane, Mr Jane. Welcome to your anomalies scan"

"Hi" they both said.

"So we're going to do the same thing that happened on your last scan, and we'll just make sure that everything is going okay with your pregnancy"

Jane held Lisbon's hand as the doctor scanned her abdomen which was now prominently protruding. He brought his hand to his lips a couple of times and after a while she swatted him. The doctor chuckled at Patrick's antics.

The doctor pointed to different places on the baby's body "You can see the heartbeat here, the legs and the feet, the hands" he pointed to a shape near the babies face "They're sucking their thumb, look"

Jane and Lisbon sat in captivated silence, they nodded at what the doctor was saying and rubbed each other's hands with theirs.

The doctor checked the size of the head, the brain, the stomach, the kidneys, the heart and the spine – everything looked perfectly fine to him.

They both breathed a sigh of relief at his statement. Jane kissed Lisbon's hand once more and diverted his gaze from the monitor to his wife's hypnotic green eyes, the pure happiness and relief was evident in them.

She released his hand and stroked his hair "See Patrick, they're going to be okay"

"You were worried Mr Jane?" the doctor asked.

Jane shifted uncomfortably in his seat "Yeah" he looked down at their hands "My previous wife and child died … a long time ago"

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss"

"I asked the midwife about the hospital's policy on telling parents the gender of the baby. She said it was okay to ask you" Jane said nervously.

"Yes. If I think it's okay then I am allowed to tell you" he looked at them, a crooked smile on his face "I think it's okay. Would you like to know?"

He looked at his wife, he was dying to know but it was her decision "Teresa?"

"Yes, please" she said instantly, she had been thinking the same thing as her husband.

"Okay. Well as you probably know I cannot be 100% sure but as far as I can tell you are going to have a baby girl"

Lisbon glanced at Jane's face, gauging his reaction. Jane's face melted, his eyes misted over and his lips curled in a smile "A girl"

* * *

They drove to the cabin by the lake. The sun warmed the air and danced off the still waters of the lake. Ducks swam carefree, their tails bobbin along behind them and small ducklings trailed along behind their mothers, occasionally losing their way. As soon as they were out the car Patrick placed his hands over Teresa's eyes.

"Jane!" she protested, curling her fingers around his hands in order to pry them off.

He kept his hands firmly over her eyes "No peeking"

"Fine"

The trudged awkwardly towards the cabin, in the same fashion that they had 4 months ago. Keeping his hands on her face he carefully instructed her up the stairs and into the house.

"You ready?" he grinned.

"As I'll ever be" a gasp escaped from her mouth when she saw the place. The walls had been re-done, instead of being the plain wood colour from before, they were painted various creams. The main room, which they were currently stand in was painted two colours – cream and lilac. The top half of the wall was pale, the bottom purple and around the join between the paint was a sticker.

"Do you like it?" the anticipation was evident in his voice.

Her mouth was hanging open "Jane …" she squeaked, tears forming in her eyes "I love it. How did you manage to do all this?"

"Your brother's helped me. Jimmy is going to come and finish off sorting the electrics soon"

* * *

There was no furniture in the house but the rooms looked beautiful. There was the main room, a small, functional kitchen, an equally small bathroom and two bedrooms. The first would obviously be theirs, but the other had not been painted at all. Jane had explained it, saying that he thought they should paint it together. It would be fun for the two of them. Buying paint for their child, buying cribs and clothes and toys. So far they had bought very little, Jane kept insisting that they had months before their baby was born.

"We will need to get all this stuff soon" Lisbon muttered. They were laying by the water's edge, in the same spot that Jane had proposed and Lisbon had told him about her pregnancy. That spot had become something of a sacred place for them, it held some beautiful memories for them.

"I know" he said back "Maybe we could do it at the weekend?"

"Yeah, okay"

* * *

On Saturday they found themselves at a baby store. Jane lead Lisbon around the store by her hand, and she, feeling very overwhelmed, let him.

"What do you want to get first?"

Staring wildly around her at all the thing hanging on shelves, on racks or on displays "I honestly don't know where to start!"

"Why don't we get some of the light things first and then the big things?"

"Okay …"

Jane lead her to the clothes section, they gathered up many different baby grows. Jane insisted on buying at least some pink and girly ones, while Lisbon picked up gender neutral ones. She didn't want her child to be dressed up in loads of frilly pink things all the time. Next they went to the toys section, Jane was in his element. Before Teresa could stop him he had armfuls of toys.

"Patrick, we don't need that many!"

"Sure we do!" he said, pulling a pleading face at her over the top of the bundle of toys

She laughed "Not yet. Tell you what, you pick out 4 toys and then after our baby is born we can come back and buy some more"

Jane pouted, but put the toys back. He then crouched next to the shelves of toys and gazed at them solemnly as if contemplating a life-altering decision. His attention was momentarily diverted when he saw his wife reach out and run her hand over the head of a soft teddy bear.

She picked it up around its waist and stroked the soft fluff, then she looked up and caught Jane watching her "What?"

"Nothing. Just tough as nails Agent Teresa Lisbon fawning over a stuffed bear"

"It's cute" she grumbled.

His grin grew even more "Like me"

In the end he chose a stuffed rabbit, a dog, a material doll and an elephant. Lisbon added the teddy bear to Jane's stash and shrugged her shoulders when he gave her a look.

* * *

They were both tired by the time they were done, so they called it a day and went home. They hadn't bought everything that they needed but it was a start. As Jane had said, they had plenty of time. All they needed to buy now was a stroller, a crib, bottles and diapers, but that was all reasonably easy to get hold of.

On the way home Teresa fell asleep in the car, Jane left her there while he carried all the shopping inside before going back to her. Leaning over her he undid her seatbelt and gently lifted her into his arms. She stirred, but did not wake, instead snuggling into his chest and sighing. He laid her on her bed, kissed her forehead and went to go and fetch her a drink. By the time he returned she was awake.

"Hey you"

"How did I get here?" she said sleepily.

"I carried you in from the car"

"Oh. Is that for me?" she gestured to the glass of orange juice he was holding in his hand.

He passed the cup to her "Yeah" then he sat down on the bed beside her

"I guess we'll do the painting tomorrow then"

"Yes. Right now I'm thinking dinner and then bed"

"Sounds like a plan" her voice was low and husky as she shuffled over to kiss him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure how the American healthcare system works so I just based it on the British one. (Also, I have no idea how baby shopping works, I went like once with my aunt 2 years ago for my baby cousin)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I can't believe it's already July! How did that happen?**

**To the ****Guest**** who said there was a line that made it sound like they were having twins, which line do you mean? They are only having one.**

**Also, to the other ****Guest**** who informed me that I referred to baby items in the British way, I'm sorry, I've changed it. I am British and forgot that those things were named differently in America.**

* * *

Setting the paint cans down with a clang, Teresa turned to her husband "Right, where do we start?"

"We need to get a base coat done first, paint the room white and then let it dry. Then we can paint it with colour" he poured a dollop of the pale liquid into a tray and handed his wife a brush. They started on different walls, and took turns to dip the brushes into the tray of paint and splatter it all over the walls.

After she had finished her two walls Lisbon turned to see that her husband was still painting and he had his back turned to her. With a devilish smile she covered her hand and snuck up behind him. Her hand flew round his head and smacked him gently on the cheek. A loud giggle escaped her mouth as he froze in shock. Teresa's laughter turned to a scream when he whipped round and grabbed hold of her by her waist.

"You're going to pay for that" he grinned as she squirmed half-heartedly in his arms. Holding her with one arm he ran his paintbrush down her cheek. Now it was his turn to laugh.

Wiggling away from him she huffed "Okay, okay, you win"

"Don't I always?" he grinned and was rewarded with a splat of paint in his face.

Teresa bit her lip to try and stop herself from laughing again. In her hand was her paintbrush, which she had just flicked at him. "No" she said simply with a sweet smile, choking down her laughter "You don't"

"This means war"

"So be it"

* * *

"Lisbon? Jane?" Grace called as she approached the house. She could hear the laughter and shouts coming from inside the house. Taking hold of Rigsby's hand they walked up the steps and into the house. Rigsby mimed keeping quiet by placing a finger on his lips as the entered the room the squeals were coming from.

Neither person saw them when they stepped in and they had to fight to contain their laughter. Jane and Lisbon kept flicking the paint at each other; they were completely covered in white paint, it lumped their hair together, it streaked their old clothes. It seems that their paint fight came to a truce as they embraced each other and kissed.

"Hi guys" Rigsby spoke before he died of embarrassment as the kiss grew more heated.

They broke apart suddenly and looked like they had been doing something they shouldn't have, looking incredibly guilty. There was a momentary awkward silence while none of them knew what to say.

"Hey" Lisbon said at long last "We forgot you were coming"

Grace chuckled "That's evident"

Choosing to ignore her friends comment, Lisbon turned to Rigsby "Where are the kids?"

"Ben's with Sarah; Maddie's asleep in the car" he answered "We figured she would be alright for 10 minutes"

"How are they doing?"

"They're good. Growing up quickly"

"Mmm" Lisbon back-channelled, her sticky hands rubbing over her stomach unconsciously.

* * *

To try and get the paint off of them, they decided to hose themselves down outside. Rigsby was more than happy to turn the hose on his former boss and their pain-in-the-ass consultant. Grace took the child inside Lisbon's house while they were busy cleaning. Of course they couldn't get all the paint off easily, so Jane and Lisbon stood there shivering while Rigsby squirted them with water. In the end they decided that they needed a shower in order to get the rest of the flaky paint off, in order to save water and time they decided to shower together.

Once they had showered, Jane and Rigsby insisted on cooking dinner for their wives and kids. It was nice for the two of them to put their feet up and chat – that was something they hadn't done in a long while.

"How's the baby?" Grace asked, curling her legs and feet up onto the couch.

A grin broke out over Teresa's face, any subject related to her child made her smile "She's fine. We went to the doctor's yesterday, everything's good"

"She?" Grace squealed "She's a girl"

"Yeah" she rummaged around in her bag, trying to find the picture "I have the scan here somewhere" she found it in her purse and handed it to Grace.

The younger woman cooed "Aww, she's so sweet." She paused before speaking again, this time hesitantly "And Jane's okay with her?"

"Yes, he's being great. I was scared that he wouldn't be, but he's been really good"

"That's good. I'm so happy for you two"

"Thank you, Grace!"

"But tell him that if he hurts you, I'm coming for him"

Lisbon laughed and called into the kitchen "Patrick, did you hear that?"

He stuck his head around the kitchen door "Hear what, Reese?" it was a pet name he did not use very often, but it always made them smile when he did.

"If you hurt her, I'll come for you" Grace said in an ever so slightly threatening way.

"Don't worry Grace, I'm not going to hurt her. Never again" his eyes got a faraway look as he thought of all the times he had caused her pain in the past. A sad smile bloomed on his face. He was startled back to Earth by Lisbon running her fingers along his arm.

"You okay?"

Tenderly, he brushed the hair out of her face "I'm never going to hurt you again, I promise" he dipped his head so that their foreheads were resting against each other

"I know, Patrick, I know"

Grace was sat behind them, nearly crying. Partially because she had always wanted them to be happy; now they evidently were and partially because she felt guilty about upsetting the two of them with her comment.

* * *

When it was time for Maddie to go to bed there was a huge argument over where everyone would be sleeping. Lisbon insisted that her and Jane would sleep in the airstream and that Grace, Rigsby and Maddie could sleep in the house. The other three adults would not hear of it, Grace and Rigsby said that they would sleep in the airstream so that the rather pregnant Teresa wouldn't have to.

"You guys need to be close to your kids!"

"And you're pregnant you shouldn't be sleeping in that thing"

"Hey! Don't knock the airstream" Jane protested, then added "But seriously Teresa, listen to Grace"

"I'm not going to make them sleep out there"

"And we're not going to kick you out of your house"

The four of them glared at each other for a few minutes, all of them too stubborn to back down. It wasn't until Maddie shuffled in, rubbing her eyes and whimpering to let them know that she was tired, that someone had to back down.

"Okay fine!" it was three against one, there was no way Teresa would win this. Even if she hadn't given in she knew that Jane would have found some way to get her to sleep in her own bed.

* * *

Luckily, Maddie slept through the night so they did not need their parents. However Maddie started crying for her mom. Lisbon went to go and get the Rigsby's up while Jane tried to sooth little Maddie. She was only wearing her underwear and Jane's shirt, but it was warm outside so she didn't mind.

"Grace? Wayne? You awake?" she asked, knocking on the door.

There was some shuffling noises from inside the airstream before Grace opened the door "Hey Lisbon."

"Hi, Maddie's crying for you. Jane's trying to console her but she wants her mommy"

"Okay, I'll be right there" she said tying her hair up "Wayne, I'm going inside"

"M'kay" came the sleepy reply.

"Nice outfit by the way" Grace said to Teresa, looking her up and down.

Lisbon blushed fiercely.

By the time the two women got inside, Maddie was giggling her head off. Jane was acting out funny scenes with her toys and pulling stupid faces. Lisbon and Grace stood in the doorway and watched the pair of them with big smiles on their faces. Teresa couldn't help but tear up a little bit, her husband was going to make an amazing father.

"Mommy!" Maddie scooted off the bed and toddled towards Grace when she saw her mom in the doorway.

"Hey sweetie" she said sweeping her daughter up in a hug "Were you good for Patrick and Teresa last night?"

Maddie nodded.

"She was good as gold" Jane said with a big grin.

The four of them got dressed and ate breakfast quickly. Rigsby wandered in halfway through breakfast.

"You're late Rigs" the blond man laughed.

"Sorry." He muttered "What are we eating?"

"Cereal" Jane indicated the stash of cereal on the shelves.

* * *

Wren looked up from her work as the five people entered. She had been thinking that it was weird that Lisbon was running late. She knew why when everyone bustled in. "Hey, Teresa, Patrick" she greeted the two people she knew and threw her co-worker a questioning look.

"Hey Wren" she gave her friend a hug "Wren these are our friends from when we worked for the CBI, Grace, Wayne and their daughter Maddie. Guys this is my new co-worker, Wren"

'Hello's were exchanged before Cho came in.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, but he couldn't stop the rarely seen smile from gracing his face.

"Hey man!" Rigsby hugged his best friend.

"We came down to see you lot. Jane and Lisbon didn't tell you we were coming?"

Lisbon spoke up sheepishly "It slipped my mind"

"That much was clear yesterday" Grace chuckled at the memory of her friends covered in white paint.

"What happened yesterday?" Wren asked intrigued, not all that bothered that she was interrupting their conversation.

"We went to their new house, they were painting the baby's room … well sort off ..."

"Grace!" Patrick whined, begging her not to continue.

"They were in the middle of a paint fight. Completely covered in white paint"

"Oh my God I would have loved to have seen that" the girl laughed hysterically.

Cho looked confused "Why were you having a paint fight?"

"She started it" Jane said childishly "She smacked me in the face while her hand was covered in paint"

"You should have painted your walls quicker" she defended her actions.

* * *

Lisbon was the second to last person left in the office. Due to her late arrival, she said she would stay late and help Cho with some of the excessive paperwork. There was not as much paperwork as there used to be back at CBI, most of that had been generated by Jane.

"Teresa, why don't you go home, it's late" Cho said.

"If you're sure, Boss, I don't mind staying"

"You'll work yourself into the ground, go home"

"Okay … I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

The lights were off when she got home, which was strange because Jane and the Rigsby's cars were in front.

"Patrick? You home?" she called, fumbling for the light switch. Blinking a couple of times when brightness flooded the room, she was shocked and instinctively reached for her gun when she saw people littered around the room. Jane, Grace, Rigsby, Wren, Wylie, and a couple of Lisbon's friends.

"Hey honey, you took your time"

Confusedly and narrowing her eyes, she asked "What's going on?"

"Baby shower"

* * *

**A/N: I'm guessing Maddie is about 2ish so sorry for any inaccuracies. I don't really like this chapter, my writing kinda sucks, but please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So sorry about not updating last week, I was spending all my free time preparing for a multitude of assessments and I just didn't have the time to write. My 30 page English essay kinda drained all my ability to do **_**anything**_**. Still suffering from a bit of writer's block so sorry this is a little short. (also wrote this while crying so bear with me)**

* * *

Lisbon folded her arms and scowled dramatically at her husband. If looks could kill Jane would be in a deceased heap on the floor "What?"

"We're throwing you a baby shower" he reiterated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Why?"

"What's with the third degree?" he laughed and took hold of her arm "Sit down, woman" he gently pushed her into the seat that he had recently vacated.

"I hate you" Lisbon mumbled

He answered smugly and with a chuckle "No you don't"

* * *

Teresa had to endure being fawned over by everyone, the men hung back feeling a bit awkward, but the woman (with the exception of Grace and Wren who knew Lisbon too well) wouldn't leave her alone. Her exasperation grew by the minute, people kept touching her belly and cooing over her, it was rather unsettling. That was why she was relieved when someone decided it was time to give her and Patrick presents.

The cooing ladies went first, the men weren't particularly fussed, much like Teresa herself. Now they owned numerous baby grows, more than they would probably need but it never hurt to have more. Lisbon found herself really moved when her current and ex team-mates showed her their gifts. They had all banded together and bought a beautiful crib. It was painted white and there were carvings along the sides – swirls and flowers, with petals painted in pale pastel.

"Guys …" she choked, her voice thick with emotion that she was trying so desperately to hide "I love it. Thank you all so much"

"Jane helped" Van Pelt offered.

Suddenly completely overwhelmed with feelings tear burst from her eyes and she buried her face in her hands, ashamed. Jane was by her in and instant, kneeling so their faces were aligned.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed, burying her face in his warm shoulder.

He rubbed small circles on her back, gradually increasing the size with each stroke "I knew you'd like it"

"Shut up" she growled in a stressed voice, but she wasn't annoyed with him. How could she be after such an amazing present from them all?

* * *

Slowly, people trickled out the door until it was just the team, both old and new. Wren was obviously feeling awkward because it was evident that everyone else had know each other for some time, even Wylie. When Grace and Rigsby had consulted on that case a year ago (the one that ended up with Grace getting kidnapped), the two computer geniuses had struck up quite a friendship. They exchanged information and would often call to ask the others opinion on something within the tech world. Everyone was great friends and she was on the outside. It was only when Lisbon told her to stop 'standing there like a lemon' and 'sit her ass down' that she began to relax. The group from the CBI told the others embarrassing or funny stories from times past, while the other two listened with captivated intent. They heard of when Jane had convinced Lisbon she was dying, when he had bought her a pony for her birthday, when Lisbon tasered a guy who had just floored Rigsby, when Jane had walked in on Lisbon wearing the pink bridesmaids dress, and many, many more. More than once everyone was sent into a fit of hysteric laughter, normally headed by Wren.

* * *

After everyone had left the four of them slumped onto the couch side by side. Lisbon kicked her feet up onto Jane's lap and he didn't protest. Instead he started to massage them. At the lovely feeling Lisbon lent her head back and closed her eyes. Soon her head drooped and it was evident that she was asleep.

"I think we'll take that as a cue to go to bed" Jane joked quietly, not wanting to wake his exhausted wife. God knows she needed the rest. Gently he shifted out from underneath her legs and moved to her side "You're welcome to stay up for a bit" he whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nah" Grace replied, equally hushed "I think we'll turn in too" he words were backed up by Rigsby yawning widely and nodding sluggishly.

He nodded, sliding his arms underneath Teresa "Sleep well. We'll come and get you if there's a problem with Maddie"

"Goodnight"

* * *

She barely stirred when he placed her down on the bed. Carefully he pulled her jacket off of her shoulders and untucked her blouse from her waistband in order to make it more comfortable for her. Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead he moved away from her to get changed. Once he had donned his trademark blue pyjamas he laid down beside her. Before he turned out the light he watched her sleeping peacefully. If Teresa ever found out he did this then she would have something to say, but this was the only time when he was completely able to see her at peace with the world. When she was awake daily life took its toll on her and made her tired, defensive or agitated (or all three), but when she was asleep all her worries left her and she became entirely magical and innocent. Taking hold of her hand he turned, switched off the light and rolled towards her.

At some point early in the morning, she would have guessed around 6 am, Teresa awoke. Jane was snuggled into her side, his hand clasping hers to his chest. In the faint half-light she was able to make out his features. As it often did on a morning, his hair was sticking out at unruly angles. She did not remember having gotten into bed that night, so she guessed he had carried her after she fell asleep. Lately she had been falling asleep a lot – damn pregnancy. As much as she was enjoying being pregnant and having their little girl inside her, it was rather draining and sometimes made her act strangely. Feeling her baby roll inside her stomach she placed her free hand there. A giggle escaped her lips when she felt movement against her hand, no matter how many times she felt it, it still felt like a miracle. It was a miracle.

* * *

**A/N: It'll be the school holidays on Wednesday, so hopefully I'll have more time to write. However, I am going to be away a lot (updates may not be on time). So from 22****nd**** July – 30****th**** August I might not be around much. Sorry guys, I'll update when I can. Please leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys. It turns out that I was too carsick to write earlier and I had to do this quite quickly, so apologies. I'll make the next one longer, pinky promise.**

* * *

It was sad when Grace and Rigsby had to leave. The five of them had been friends and partners for such a long time that it made every goodbye, no matter how small, painful. The CBI team was all there to wave them off. Jane gave Maddie a big cuddle for he had become great friends with the toddler during their stay, and had become very attached to her. As they did every time they had to leave each other they all promised to meet again soon, but of course that rarely happened. Lisbon also promised Grace that she would update her on her pregnancy and send her pictures of the sonograms. Cho was awfully quiet. Although he would never admit it he loved seeing Rigsby, his best friend, and it hurt him to go so long without visits.

Jane, Lisbon and Cho stood side by side until the car was well out of sight and even then they stood in silence for a few moments. It was Cho who spoke first, his voice was gruff as if thick with emotion.

"I guess I should be going"

"You don't have to" Jane said, feeling it would be appropriate to offer him the option of staying.

"No" he said "I have things I need to do his afternoon"

"Okay" Jane's tone sounded very depressed.

Lisbon gave her boss a hug "I'll see you at work tomorrow"

"Yeah. Bye Janes" Cho said, and then he was gone.

* * *

By the morning Cho seemed to have recovered from his sadness over the Rigsbys. He still wasn't behaving like himself but his demeanour gave the impression that he was feeling better. Teresa and he exchanged a knowing glance before settling into their normal routine. Being prohibited from doing anything else, Teresa set about tackling all too familiar paperwork. It was not long before the boss came in with the news of another case. Because she was no longer involved in the field work, Lisbon did not really listen. That was until a name caught her attention. It was one that she had not heard in years, but it made her blood run cold. It was a name that she had hoped she would never have to hear again. Tommy Volker. Immediately her eyes and ears were only focused on Cho. She did not even realise that she had made a noise until everyone turned to look at her.

"Tommy Volker?" she checked with Cho and let out another gasp when he nodded.

Wren spoke next "Wasn't he that business man who killed that tribe?"

"Yes" Lisbon answered "I was the one who arrested him"

Wren's eyes bulged "_You_ arrested _him_?"

She waved her away absent-mindedly "Yes. What did you say about him Cho?"

"He escaped from prison last night"

"Oh my God" her hand flew to her mouth in disbelief "It took me months to nail him!"

Cho remained expressionless but mentally he was reprimanding himself for not sending her out of the room. He remembered Lisbon's pursuit of Volker all too well. He knew the affect he had on her.

"I want in on this case" she said without a moment's thought.

"Teresa …" he tried to protest.

"Cho, I have to work this one. I'm not letting him get away with what he did"

"I'm not going to allow you out in the field, you could get hurt"

"I am working this case" she stood defiant.

He crossed his arms, he could be just as stubborn as her "Don't make me suspend you"

"Cho -"

"Lisbon"

"I can't let him get away"

"We won't. You need to either go home or stay on desk duty"

Lisbon realised that he wouldn't budge and tipped her head back with a groan, contemplating her options. If she stayed here then at least she would be able to assist, even if she couldn't chase him. "Fine" she conceded "But I'm staying here and helping"

"Good"

* * *

Leads were slow, it was only the first day of investigation so there was nothing of any interest. Volker had been in prison for 4 years so all this ties had been severed. It was unlikely that anyone from his previous life wanted anything to do with him, what he had done to his previous accomplices was not a secret. That did not mean that they wouldn't run down all those possibilities. Many, many mind-numbing phone calls later and Teresa was ready to smash her head on her desk. Everyone else was working furiously hard, but Wylie and Wren kept casting glances at Teresa when they thought she was not looking. Neither of the other agents had explained the circumstances behind Lisbon's driven attitude, they had very little knowledge of what had happened previously.

* * *

By the end of the day she had worked herself into the ground, but still wanted to do more. It was Wren who managed to drag her out (literally) when it became way too late for her to work and Patrick had called 3 times to ask where she was. She shoved the smaller woman into her car and threatened to drive her home herself and tie her down if she didn't leave right now. After a brief moan Lisbon finally relented and promised to go home. As she often did, she sent a text to her husband saying that she was just leaving. With one last longing look at the FBI she peeled out of the parking lot to go and snuggle up with her husband.

* * *

At first she thought it was part of her dream. But then she realized that even when she pinched herself the buzzing persisted. With some mumbled swearing, Wren picked up the phone and answered.

"What?" she groaned, her voice still full of sleep.

"Wren?" the panicky voice that spoke shocked her and instantly she was on high alert.

"Patrick Jane, what's wrong?"

"Is Teresa with you? She never came home"

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahaha! Blame ****Brooklyn79**** for Volker, she gave me the idea. Well someone was going to show up but she said it should be Volker so … blame Brooke not me … okay it's all my fault. Please review even if it's to yell about how much you despise him (or me).**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back from Scotland so I should have more free time this week to write … also … IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'm now 15. Happy birthday to me, happy birthd – oh no one cares. I now have over 100 reviews for this story, thanks guys *bursts into tears*!**

* * *

It took a moment for his words to register with her for her brain was still addled with sleep. When the message finally got through she tumbled out of bed and half-ran around her apartment pulling on her clothes while still clutching the phone to her ear.

"When did you last hear from her?" she asked in a rather breathless investigator tone of voice.

He sounded even more scared than she was, if that was possible. It was understandable, she was his wife, but Wren could not imagine what torture he was going through. "She texted me when she left work. That must have been about 9 I guess"

"Head to the FBI, I'll call Kimball and meet you there" they were both so wrapped up in the dilemma of the missing Teresa that they did not notice her slip.

* * *

Bleary eyed, but still on high alert, Wylie, Wren, Cho and Jane ended up at the FBI headquarters.

"Have you tried calling her?" Wylie naïvely asked. None of them wanted her to be missing so he was clutching at straws.

They all looked at him and frowned. Realising the ridiculousness of his question, he shrank away and returned to his computer, trying to track Lisbon's movements. Of course Jane had tried calling his wife when he realized that she never came home.

"Has Lisbon said anything out if the ordinary lately? Anything bothering her?"

Jane shook his head "No. Except last night she didn't leave work until 9 when she normally leaves much sooner"

The three agents looked at each other, instantly knowing what had happened. Fear flooded through them. At least this time Volker had to actually hide rather than just skirt around the law. It made it a lot harder for him as he was used to being charismatic and hands-off.

"What? What do you guys know? What happened yesterday?" Patrick reeled off questions. His mid working overtime, thinking the worst.

Cho answered, no one else had the stones "Volker, he escaped from prison last night"

Patrick's knees went weak. If Volker was involved then anything could have happened to Lisbon by now. She could be dead; in pain; scared; alone, and there was nothing he could do to help her. Volker had a bad effect on his wife, he couldn't let her go down that path again. Scrubbing his hands over his face he breathed heavily. "Oh God. Teresa …" then his worry turned to misdirected anger. "How could you let this happen, Cho?" he near shouted "You know what happened between them!"

Wren stepped in to defend him "It wasn't his fault. Teresa insisted on working Volker, she wouldn't hear otherwise."

"You should have tried harder!" This time he was shouting, then his voice began to break with sadness "You should've … tried harder …" his knees went and he sank to the floor.

Crouching down to his level, Cho spoke forcefully and calmly "Jane you need to snap out of this. You can't help Lisbon when you're like this"

"I know, I know"

* * *

The first thing she felt when she awoke was pain. It was all over her body. Her head rang, her chest was tight and painful when she breathed and one of her legs felt broken. But the first thing she thought of was her baby. She rubbed her hands over her stomach, feeling for any movement or any injuries there, she felt neither. Choking back fearful sobs she tried to pull herself up using the wall and take in her surroundings. The room was dark, pitch black in fact, the walls felt solid and thick. In the darkness she could not see how big the room was, and her leg prevented her from moving around, she could not put any weight on it. She knew panicking would be no good, so she tried to push it down. Normally if she was in a situation like this she would be strong and on her feet trying to find a way out, but she was too scared for not only herself but her baby and her husband to think straight. Patrick had already lost one wife and child, she couldn't imagine what losing another would do to him.

Somewhere over the other side of the room was a door, Lisbon could see a small amount of light coming through the hinges. She tried to drag herself across the floor, but the pain in her head got so intense that she fell down again, panting heavily while tears squeezed out of her eyes. Blinking rapidly in order to deter them, she lent back against the wall.

Running her hands over her abdomen again she whispered to her unborn child "We're going to be okay, my darling. Don't you worry, baby." At least she couldn't feel any pain there. Grasping hold of her cross and hers and Jane's ring she prayed that it meant her daughter was still okay.

* * *

"I've found her car!" Wylie loudly announced the the panic and tension filled room. In a second everyone was crowding around him, wanting to know what he found.

"Where? Where?"

"It was found at the side of the road. It had been in a car accident" he said, his voice showing is worry, despite trying to be strong.

"How bad?"

He shook his head, before looking into Jane's eyes "I'm not sure. Austin PD didn't say"

* * *

When they arrived at the scene Jane threw up. Lisbon's car was totaled. The passenger side of car was completely smashed in like it had been hit by a huge, powerful vehicle. The windscreen was riddled with cracks and there was blood spread all over the drivers seat, wheel and dashboard.

"FBI?" one of the officers asked as they approached, Jane still hanging back to empty is stomach.

"Yes"

"We ran the number plate and when we found the owner was a FBI agent we were going to call you. Guess we don't have to now!" he chuckled a little. No one smiled back.

The officer coughed nervously "Um … we got a call around 11pm, someone found the vehicle on the side of the road, blood everywhere; called it in"

"Did anyone witness the accident?" Wren asked.

"No. This road's very quiet, it was dark. No one heard or saw anything"

Techs were already crawling all over the car, but they already knew that there would be little to no evidence – this was most likely Volker.

"Did Agent Lisbon have a kid with her? There's a car seat in the back of her car"

"She's pregnant" Jane finally caught up with them.

"Oh"

* * *

Teresa stayed curled up where she was for God knows how long. There were no windows and she had no way of knowing what time it was or how much time had passed. Her baby still had not moved so she guessed (hoped) it was still very early. Slowly, memories of what had happened came drifting back to her.

FLASHBACK

Lisbon was driving along reasonably slowly. She was completely exhausted and knew better than to drive quickly while tired. A headache was beginning to radiate from her temple across her forehead. He stomach was almost resting against the wheel which made it very difficult to move around. Her neck and back were aching from a long day. She rolled her head on her shoulders, trying to loosen up her back and neck muscles, but to no avail – she would have to ask Jane for a back massage later. Just then her baby began to squirm and she sighed "Is this national make Teresa uncomfortable day or something?"

There was a sudden roaring sound like a car accelerating (Lisbon thought this was strange as she was only just going under the speed limit), the screech of tires and then the almighty crash as the car was smashed into. Then Lisbon heard no more.

END FLASHBACK

Now that she could remember how she got there she was even more scared. Her captor was obviously not afraid to use violence to get what he wanted. She knew that her kidnapper would most likely hurt her and her child if she put up any kind of fight, she would have to be very careful and clever.

As she was contemplating her fate, footsteps rang on the other side of the door. Instantly on guard she drew herself back against the wall impossibly further. When the door opened she fought the urge to scream in frustration.

"Hello Teresa" the calm, charming voice said "It's been a while"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my poor babies *cries*. I know this wasn't all that long, I apologize. How about leaving me review as a birthday present? Pretty please? Much obliged, thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR BIRTHDAY WISHES! I'm heading out to Ireland tomorrow so I don't know if I will be able to update next week, but we'll see. I'm sorry if any of you died because of the wait (looking at you, Elisa). I'm really sorry that the chapters have been quite short recently, I am working on it. Also, last Sunday I opened a Mentalist prompt blog on tumblr. My ask box is closed at the moment but when I open it again you can send in prompts there. The link is on my profile page.**

* * *

He flicked the switch on the wall and the room burst into light, blinding Teresa so that she winced and had to squeeze her eyes shut. When she was finally able to open her eyes against the harsh light she could see Volker illuminated in front of her.

"I preferred it when you were in prison" she spat at him, wrapping her arms around her waist to defend and protect her baby.

He brushed off her words with a slight smile "Well I see you've been busy" Volker gestured to her swollen abdomen with a chuckle "Jane's I presume"

"If you hurt either of them …" she threatened, her eyes dark and hard.

Volker waved her off again "You'll hurt me, I get it. Don't worry I won't touch your precious Jane"

She just glowered at him. Lisbon was not stupid, he had not said anything about not hurting her or her child. If anything were to happen to them it would definitely mean that Jane would suffer. There was no way she would let Volker know, but she was still terrified, her baby had not moved for a long time now and her brain was going into overdrive.

"So how far along are you?" casually, he leant against the wall.

She refused to answer him, instead pursing her lips into a thin line and glaring at him through slanted eyes. They had been enemies for too long.

"Not playing nice, Teresa? That's so unlike you" he taunted her.

Once more she refused to cooperate. Although she did not speak there was a lot going on in her brain. She was trying to get a good read on Volker, assess his mental stability and suss out his objectives and motives. Obviously, he was motivated by her arresting him, but something must have happened recently to make

"You know, Agent Lisbon, things would go a lot better for you if you would play along"

She growled at him with venom in her voice "Go to hell"

Volker laughed heartily "Not yet. We're not done here"

* * *

Jane was beginning to panic again. When he had heard that Teresa's car was totalled the thought that their daughter was in danger had never entered his mind. Now it was all he could think about. A crash as bad as Lisbon's must have had some impact on the baby. His mind began to work overtime. What if their baby died? What if the impact had cut her sweet life short? What if she was injured? What if there was nothing anyone could do to save her? What if it was causing Teresa an immense amount of pain? He couldn't stop thinking the worst. Until his girls were right in front to him again, safe and sound, he would continue to do so.

"Jane" Wylie interrupted Jane's panicked state with his short word.

He answered as if caught in a daydream "Yeah"

"You okay?" the young man's concern was obvious and touching. Having lost Vega, someone very dear to him, recently Wylie understood Jane's torture, maybe not its full extent, but enough. More than anyone else there.

Patrick stared at him. He knew that he was being polite and looking out for him, but it was a ridiculous question. Of course he was not okay, his wife and child were missing, probably injured "No. We need to find Teresa, then I will be"

"We're working on it. We will get her back"

As he watched Wylie return to work, Jane thought about how much the boy had grown recently. He had been through so much recently and he still carried on. He was strong. Wylie had walked through the rain and darkness and come out the other side better for it. "Wylie" he called.

"Jane?"

"Thank you. You're a good man"

Confused but thoroughly elated, the young Agent turned back to his work with a nod in Patrick's direction. He kept tapping away on the keys until finally he got something. "Volker had a brother"

"What?" Wren came jogging over to read over his shoulder "There was no mention of him in his file"

"That's because he was a half brother. Volker's dad had an affair and another son. He kept it quiet and Volker didn't find out until he was in prison"

"Where can we find the brother?"

Wylie tapped a few more keys and his face fell "Oh ... he died 2 weeks ago"

* * *

She began to draw patterns on her stomach absent-mindedly – she didn't even realize she was doing it until she felt something push back. Teresa froze. She pressed down on her stomach again and nearly wept with relief when she felt the same feeling again. Her baby was moving, she was alright. Although she managed to hold back her tears, she was not strong enough to stop the overjoyed smile from leaking across her face.

Volker watched her with a bemused smile. His eyes were threateningly cold. But this time he was the one who said nothing.

"What do you want from me, Volker?" Lisbon asked, motivated by her new hope, and after they had been sat in silence for as long as she could bear.

He shrugged his shoulders as if she was being ludicrous "Revenge. You took a lot from me, Agent Lisbon"

"How are you getting your revenge?" she couldn't stop now. Lisbon knew she had to protect herself and others as much as she could, but that involved knowing as much as she could. It was a risky move, and not one she wanted to take.

"I'm going to take everything from you" he was right up in her face now, barely an inch between them "Your life is mine now"

* * *

**A/N: I don't really know much about Volker, so bear with me guys. He was only there for like 4 episodes so we don't know much about his backstory. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi guys! Can we all just pretend that I haven't not updated this for an embarrassingly long time. It's now exam season, so of course I am spending my time writing instead of studying.**

* * *

Volker had left Lisbon to her own thoughts. To say she was terrified of this man would be a huge understatement. He felt like she had ruined his life, like she had taken everything from him. He was a man on the edge and there was no guarantee that he would keep his word and that no grievous harm would come to her or her child.

She curled herself up into a ball. Her eyes burned with the pain of tears and her breath caught in uneven chokes. Trying desperately to clear her head and stop herself from crying she began to hum. Nothing in particular, just a soothing noise for her to focus on. Teresa's breathing began to even out again, which made it easier to keep on humming "We'll be okay, baby" she said, trying desperately to keep the shaking out of her voice.

* * *

"So Volker didn't know he had a brother until he was in prison … and he never had the chance to meet this brother because he was in prison … so this is all Teresa's fault" Wren outlined. Her mind was connected to her mouth as she rambled without thinking about what she was saying, or implying.

Jane turned on her, his gaze was scathing and his eyes burned "What did you just say?" he demanded "How dare you suggest that -"

"Oh no, no, no" she interrupted him before her really laid into her "That's not what I meant. Of course Teresa is not to blame. I only meant that in Volker's eyes, she is the cause of all this. Did the brother own any property?"

Wylie nodded "A house, just outside of San Antonio. I'll text you the address"

* * *

They drew up outside the house as quietly as they could. If Volker was in there with Lisbon then they did not have the option of letting him know they were coming. Jane had been twitching throughout the journey, he had been unable to sit still. His nerves had been getting the better of him and all of his biofeedback techniques could not help him, everything he had learnt during his troubled life was of no use to him whilst the love of his life was in danger.

"We need to do this quickly and carefully" Cho whispered to the men around him "If Volker's in there then there's no telling what he'll do" he looked at Jane before continuing "Teresa Jane could be injured so we need to be ready to act. Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Jane, stay here"

"What? No, I'm coming in"

"If Lisbon is in there then it's best that you stay out of the way so that we can get her out quickly"

"Cho –"

"Stay here!" he didn't give Jane time to answer, just sped off, taking everyone else with him towards the house.

Jane watched his friends and ex-colleagues' backs disappear round the sides of the house and hopped nervously from foot-to-foot. On the one hand he knew that staying out of the way would keep his wife a lot safer than if he went in, but on the other he was desperate to make sure she was okay and he was just going to stew in stress outside. _No_, he told himself. He had to stay were Cho told him to, that way Teresa would be safer if he didn't interfere.

* * *

"Summers, with me" Cho whispered in hushed tones. He was very good at hiding it but he was terrified. He had known Teresa for years and Cho was absolutely petrified that she was going to get hurt or killed. He knew he couldn't bear to lose another person – another two people, he corrected himself – that he cared about more than anything "The rest of you, round that way" he gestured round the building.

They nodded and peeled off into their various sections. Wren was pretty much glued to Cho's back as they crept towards the door together, guns at the ready. Cho's hand was shaking as he tentatively reached out for the door handle. Feeling the light touch of his newest team member on his arm, his hand hitched for the briefest of seconds before plunging down and slipping inside the quiet house.

Silent as shadows Cho and Wren crept into the house, careful not to knock into anything and cause a ruckus. Wren kept close Cho, gun raised as her eyes swept over the seemingly deserted house. She almost bumped into him as he stopped suddenly, and indicated for her to go the opposite way around the house. Wren nodded, took a step away from him, looked back at him and mouthed "Be careful"

This time Cho nodded, then took off to sweep the rest of the house. Wren took a shaky breath and headed off in the direction Cho had indicated. She rounded the corner into a sparsely furnished room, a duffel bag lay in the corner. She approached it cautiously, inside there was a few pairs of clothes. Digging deeper into the bag, Wren pulled out a large handgun. She dropped it almost immediately as she was struck in the head by a huge blow. Her head spinning, she tried to scramble back to her feet and away from whatever had hit her. A tall figure was towering over her, just as her vision came back into focus he lurched towards her and she shrieked and tried to roll out of his way. She wasn't quite quick enough and his thrashing limbs struck her in the side. Volker snatched up the gun while she was momentarily incapacitated by pain and aimed it at her head, point blank.

"I take it you're a friend of Teresa's"

Wren didn't answer, just pressed herself as close to the wall as possible, eyes frantically searching for something, anything that could help her. Her eyes landed on Cho who had come silently charging into the room, his gun drawn at eye level. They locked gazes and Wren could see the fear in his eyes on his otherwise expressionless face.

"Not going to talk?" Volker chuckled "Shame"

Cho gritted his teeth and fired a single shot into Volker's leg. As much as he would have loved to kill the man on the spot, he held back, knowing that it would be better if he was alive to take his punishment in prison. Volker went down with a sharp cry and Cho immediately cuffed him. He rushed to Wren, his hands hovering over her, not sure if it was okay to touch her or even if he should! "You okay, Summers?"

"I think so" she said, a little breathlessly. Reaching up a hand she cupped his cheek with her hand, her fingers playing with the short wisps of hair around his ear. A soft smile broke out over his face and the fear in his eyes dissipated instantly. She smiled back, then remembered where they were and jerked her hand back immediately "We should find Teresa"

* * *

"Lisbon?" Cho called into the shadows of the room. A scrabbling noise came from the other side of the room and Cho whipped his gun up to defend himself.

A crackling noise sounded "Cho? Volker, he's –"

"It's okay, we've got him" a huge grin cracked on Cho's face as he rushed fully into the room. His eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light and he could make out a slumped form on the far most side. "Lisbon, are you okay?"

The shape moved, shifting towards him "Oh god you're here. Where's Jane?"

"He's outside. Can you stand?"

She nodded and pulled herself upright using Cho for support. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders to hold her up, reflecting on the fact that a year ago he would never have dreamed of trying to offer his fearless boss help, and yet here they were. So much had changed, they had all changed, and if he was honest, he liked it. Admittedly he missed the comradery of the old days at the CBI, he missed Rigsby and Van Pelt being at his side but this fresh, new perspective on things was not unwelcome. As they neared the door Wren came rushing to meet them.

"Oh my God are you okay?" she gushed, reaching for Lisbon's hand so that she could squeeze it. Truth be told Wren had no idea whether it was a gesture meant to comfort Lisbon or to reassure herself that she was there.

Lisbon smiled weakly at her "I'm okay, I promise"

"Did he hurt you?" she asked, barely giving Teresa room to breathe.

She shook her head "No, I'm okay"

Cho frowned slightly, his eyebrows knitting. But he did not have time to dwell on what his ex-boss was saying for as they stepped over the thresh hold into the harsh sunlight they were almost immediately barrelled into by Jane who had been standing waiting for them, just as Cho had rather loudly instructed. He released his grip on her shoulders as Jane swooped down on his wife and scooped her into a tight hug.

Tears welled in Patrick's eyes as her buried his face in Lisbon's hair, breathing in her scent, grounding himself in something that was so utterly her. She, in turn, clutched tightly at his shirt, pulling him closer to her and nuzzling into his chest.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again" she choked, her voice almost unrecognisable with thick tears.

Jane brought his head up so his chin was resting on the crown of her head "I had those fears myself"

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm really sorry it took me so long to get around to doing this, I really have no excuse except that I … um … forgot. (Did anyone notice that little reference in there? I completely forgot that Volker was played by Henry Ian Cusick which makes it even better)**


End file.
